


Twists in Time

by Lizphills500



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Everybody Dies, Everybody Lives, I AM SORRY, M/M, Old Age, Time Travel, Tissue Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 25,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizphills500/pseuds/Lizphills500
Summary: 40 years after the events of Avengers Assemble and Thanos has conquered the Nine Realms.  Only a small resistance on Earth stand between him and the final stone, and they are failing fast.Loki knows of a way to stop it all, but the price is high.  Can he carry out his mission or will mistrust from all directions stop him, before he runs out of time?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story has been on the cards for a while. I even had to do a slight rewrite to include the things from Dr Strange. This one may pull on the heart strings and I would recommend tissues towards the end.
> 
>  
> 
> Beta read By Shallowgenepool, my Partner in crime and Fandom husband

Captain America and his squad crept slowly through the remains of the Avengers Tower. They had received a scrambled message three days ago and even then, they had only been make out a few words. Hulk, Tower, sunset and today’s date. It was a long shot and more than likely a trap but it had been years since Steve had seen his former teammate and if there was a chance it was Banner; he would take it.

 

The invasion had come without warning. One dreadful morning thirty years ago, the sky above the Avengers Tower opened and the armies of the Kree descended upon them, led by the Titan Thanos himself, wielding three of the Infinity stones. It would seem that the Tesseract had caused a weakness in the fabric of space at that point and Thanos was able to rip it open once more, using the power already at his disposal, giving him a short cut to Earth. 

The Chitauri army the Avengers had faced during the first battle of New York was nothing compared to this and they hadn’t been ready. In only a few hours, the enemy had spread across North America, targeting all major population centres, killing or enslaving everyone they met. It took them less than a week to cover the entire planet and ten days after the first attack, what remained of humanity surrendered.

The Avengers (both Steve’s and Tony’s factions) had been involved in the defence from the first, but after Natasha, Scott and Sam had been killed, Steve could see this was a fight they couldn’t win and called a withdrawal. Thor took the opportunity to return to Asgard for help, while Steve, Tony, Clint, Banner and the rest tried to gather what was left of the military and SHIELD, putting together an underground resistance. The help hadn’t come though and Steve found out later the Asgard had fallen along with the rest of the Nine realms, the news coming from the most unlikely source. 

Over the years there had been casualties. Tony, Fury and Coulson had been killed and the Hulk had vanished into thin air. Clint was still alive but he already had fifteen years on Steve when the war began and lacked his augmented abilities. So, he ran the main base of operations for the resistance on the east coast, based in the underground sections of Madison Square Gardens. They hadn’t been found yet but Steve could feel the noose getting tighter all the time. 

 

Steve signalled the team to stop and take cover. Slowly he edged forward moving from cover to cover, until he reached the old emergency stairs. They were still mostly intact and would get Steve to the penthouse. 

There was a slight hum in the air, so slight that Steve felt it rather then heard it. Without turning he asked. “Any sign of him or the Kree?”

Loki advanced until he was standing next to Steve. “Nothing. There is nothing of Banner or that this is an ambush. There is still, however, an hour till sunset.”

“Ok we’ll give it half an hour then head up. Let’s get back to the others.” Steve decided.

The pair made their way back to the others, Loki moving a little behind to other man. He took the opportunity to get a really good look at the leader of Earth’s resistance. Steve looked older than Loki would have expected, given that his physical aging was much slower than a normal human. His blond hair was streaked heavily with grey and when he turned to check Loki was behind him, the lines on his face were there for everyone to see. It may not affect him the way it did other people, but age left its mark on Steve never the less.

Loki had arrived on Earth not long after the invasion. He had been asked by Thor to tell the Avengers the fate that had befallen Asgard, before he led the final desperate charge which resulted in his death. When he saw the not only the fate of humanity, but their strength to resist in the face of certain defeat, he offered his help. It had taken months to convince them he could be trusted, in the end having to rescue Steve and Clint from capture and execution at great personal risk to himself.

After that he was welcomed and quickly become Steve’s right hand man, second only to Clint in terms of the resistance and second to no one on a personal level. There were still those who looked at him with distrust even after all this time, but that was mostly because he was an Alien. 

As the sun just started to touch the horizon, Steve and Loki reached Tony’s private Penthouse suite. Both men held memories of that Room, not all good, particularly for Loki. There was still no sign of Banner and Steve was starting to lose hope again the he would ever see his friend again.

Loki broke the silence. “Rogers, it has been thirty years. This is a war we cannot win. There are fewer and fewer of us every day that passes. We have had no contact from Barnes in Africa for nine months and it has been longer for Vision and Wanda. You know that word came that Strange has succumbed to his injuries. You know what he told me. It is time to consider alternatives..”

“No.” Steve cut him short. “We have no idea the damage it could do. Your plan could make the situation a hundred times worse. When Tony messed with things he didn’t understand, we got Ultron. I will not let you make the same mistakes.”

“I am not Stark. I know the risks involved and the price that would be paid.” Loki snapped back.

Steve turned to face Loki. He looked tired. “We’ve been over this, Loki. Right now, we can still win this. Until there is no chance for us, drop it. I don’t care about the results, you are not putting yourself at risk.”

Loki was about to continue the argument, when Bruce Banner reached the top of the stairs. Unlike Steve and Clint, he looked like he hadn’t aged a day since he vanished.

“Steve, Loki. I knew you would both here. He never lets you out of his sight, does he, Steve?” Bruce smiled as if they were meeting for lunch, rather in the middle of a war zone.

Steve was happy to see the other man, but was still wary. After all he had been gone for five years without a word to say he was ok. He took a few steps closer, his shield in front just in case. “It’s good to see you, Banner. We in danger from the Other Guy right now?”

Bruce’s laugh wasn’t the reaction Loki expected and did little to relieve his sense of uneasiness. In fact, if he didn’t already know that Steve felt it, he would have warned him.

“No, the Other Guy is safe, has been for a long time.” It was Bruce’s turn to come closer. The sun had almost gone and Loki cast his magic, the artificial light falling on Bruce’s face for the first time. Both he and Steve saw the pale blue in his eyes, the tell-tale sign of the Mind Stone’s control. This confirmed that this was indeed a trap and what had happened to Vision. Knowing his cover was blown, Bruce pulled out a clearly alien gun, training it on Steve.

“Bruce, what happened? Where have you been?” Steve asked, his senses on high alert looking for a Kree attack, while keeping an eye on the weapon.

“They caught me. After that last fight, I found myself in a Kree holding cell, or at least the Hulk did. He fought for years, trying to escape, but they had methods of keeping him trapped, force fields that got stronger the more pressure you put on them.” Bruce smiled again and it wasn’t a nice one. “He came about six months ago. He has the Mind Stone in that fancy glove of his now. Said he could take away the Hulk, free me of him for good. I refused but he plugged me into his machine anyway and suddenly he was gone. You see, the Stone wouldn’t work on the other guy and he wanted an expert, an expert on you, Cap.”

Steve narrowed his eyes. “Me? Thanos can hardly know I exist?”

Bruce shook his head. “You always underestimated your worth, Steve, always just another soldier. He knows better. You are the leader of the resistance not just here, but across the world. Without you, the remaining forces will crumble and his victory will be complete. Then he can find the other stone without interference.”

Loki moved forward, trying to edge in front of Steve, wanting to put himself between the gun and the Captain. Bruce of course was having none of it. “Keep back, Loki or I’ll shoot and his Shield won’t help him this time.”

Loki stopped short, but scowled at his former friend. “You mean to kill him anyway. Fight Banner, free your mind. It can be done, if you are strong enough.”

“I would have thought you would understand. He’s there always in my mind. He wants you back Loki, wants you to join him.”

Steve glanced at Loki, who caught his eye. They both knew that Loki would die before putting himself back under the control of the Mad Titan. 

“I think not, Banner” Loki replied with narrowed eyes.

Bruce was clearly tired of talking. The gun itself fired a wide beam of energy and hit Steve and Loki at the same time. While it hurt Loki, Steve dropped to the floor, writhing and screaming in agony. Loki reacted, hitting Bruce with an uncontrollable wave of power, which sent him crashing into the wall.

Recovering quickly, Loki ran to Steve who had curled up into a ball. He rolled the other man on to his back and choked in shock. Steve was still twitching in pain, but his body was shrunken, little more than skin over his tiny frame. His uniform now drowned him and his breathing was becoming laboured.

“Rogers. Rogers look at me.” Loki begged, his heart racing. When the other man opened his eyes, Loki could see he was terrified. Loki called down to the squad second below. “Team Two, Banner has been neutralized, alive but unconscious. The Captain has also been injured. I will transport him immediately for medical assistance.”

“Roger that. Will retrieve the target and report back ASAP.” The voice come back over the communicator. Loki grabbed Steve's shoulder and the pair vanished and reappeared in what could only be described as a field hospital at the base.

The trauma nurse came over, not that surprised to see him. “Loki, we don’t have room, the scouting team got hit and we’re swamped with injured..”

“It’s Rogers.” Loki interrupted. Steve's breathing was harsh and he had slipped into unconsciousness. “This is what he was before he received the serum.”

The woman looked at the injured man properly for the first time and shrieked. Very few people remembered that Captain America started life as frail Steve Rogers. “DOCTOR!!!”

A middle aged woman came from one of the beds, blood staining her jacket. She looked at Steve and said “Right find the medical scanner. I need whatever we’ve still got that could be used for asthma. Get him in to the side room, the rest can’t see this.”

Loki went to follow, but the doctor stopped him. The look on her face stopped him from growling or pushing his way past her. “Loki, I know you want to be with him right now, but give me some space to work. I’ll do everything I can for him, I promise. I need to know what happened.”

His eyes still on the door where Steve had vanished through, Loki told her what Bruce had done. She shook her head but followed Steve, hoping there was something she could do.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The results of Banner's attack is felt and Loki decides his course of action.

It was two hours before the doctor reappeared, a grim look on her face. Loki knew that there was nothing more to be done and pushed past her into the room. Steve was led on the bed, the monitors registering his weak heartbeat. 

“Whatever Bruce used on him, it disrupted the Serum in his cells and you can see the result. His asthma has hit him full force and in normal circumstances, that would be my biggest worry. The problem is that the reversion has put huge stress on his body and his organs are shutting down. I don’t have the equipment or drugs to keep him alive.” The doctor replied to the unasked question.

“What of the serum itself? There must be a way to replicate it by now?” Loki suggested. He cursed that he had not studied healing in greater detail during his years on Asgard. Simple injuries he could manage, but this was beyond his skill, maybe even his mothers.

The doctor shook her head. “It’s been over a hundred years and still no one has been able to scratch the surface of Erskine’s research, not that it’s been a priority the last few years. I wouldn’t know where to start and Steve hasn’t got that much time. We are talking hours, a day at most. I’m sorry, Loki. I’m going to report to Barton, but I’ve left orders that you won’t be disturbed.”

The doctor left the room, closing that door behind her slightly. Loki moved a chair to the bed and took Steve’s hand, sitting vigil on Captain America’s final hours

 

Loki went to his rooms straight after leaving the infirmary. He knew that it would hard, surrounding himself in Steve’s things, but he couldn’t stand being everywhere else. The room itself was still and cold, as if the air knew that something had happened.

It was an eternity before there was the expected knock on the door. Loki waved his hand and Clint hobbled in. The man looked a shadow of his former self, but few took the chance of underestimating him. His hair was white, his face etched with lines and he hunched over the stick he needed to walk (he had gotten a bad leg injury during a mission which he had never recovered from), but he was still best marksman the resistance had, never missing with his modified bow.

The pair sat in silence for a while neither knowing what to say. I wasn’t however an uncomfortable silence. There was a bond between them that could never be described at friendship, but that had grown from years of fighting side by side and the mutual respect for Steve. They had made their peace long ago.

It was Clint in the end who spoke first. “We’re not going to recover from this.”

“No, Thanos has excellent intelligence, I fear that we have lost this war.” Loki agreed, glad that Clint hadn’t repeated the sentiments of the doctor or the other people he had met afterwards. “Banner was sent with a mission and he succeeded.”

“He died about an hour. Seems when they took the Hulk away, they damaged his body to do it. They were keeping him alive somehow, to find a way to kill Steve and then as a method of delivery.” Clint could see the pain written in his body language, but his face never betrayed anything. “Loki, this may be a lost cause but I’m not willing to go out without a fight. You are all we have left and I need you to step up, to take charge of the field operations. The teams respect you and they know how close you and Cap were.”

Loki suddenly snapped, as the idea of taking Steve’s place rubbed salt into his torn soul. “He was a fool. I could have stopped all of this if only he would have let me.”

Clint cocked his head. “Loki, what do you mean? Steve told me everything, every plan no matter how far-fetched.”

Loki regained control but knew that he couldn’t take back what he had said. “Not everything. I know of a way to right the mistakes I made. Rogers would hear none of it, thought the risk was too great, that it could be like Ultron over again.”

“That sounds like Steve.” Clint smiled sadly. “Listen Loki, Steve is gone and nothing can change that, but I’m in charge now and if there is something we can do to win this war, I'm open to suggestions,”

Loki looked Clint in the eye. “There will be a price, one Rogers was unwilling to see paid.”

“Everything comes at a price. Thanos now has five stones, one more and he will be unstoppable. Right now, I will pay anything to stop that from happening.”

Loki smiled at Clint’s response. “It is not your price to pay, but mine. Still, I would need your help.”

Clint nodded. “What do you need?”

“To know everything.”

 

Loki had stood for hours in the penthouse of the Avengers Tower. For years, this had been a place of pain and suffering for him, but also freedom, as it was where he finally broke the control Thanos had on his mind and the first time he looked at Steve without the urge to kill him. Some may have considered it odd but he felt that he wanted to say goodbye to the place. As the sun set, Loki turned away and began his search.

It took time. Strange had provided Loki with only limited directions, but he finally found what remained of Kamar-Taj. It was one of the first places Thanos had over run, but Strange had gotten there first. Now Loki needed the unique powers this place possessed. The doors that surrounded the inner chamber once led to the three Sanctum Sanctorum, but links had long been broken. 

Now when Loki looked though the doorways, each led to a seemingly random location on Earth. His eye fell upon the snow-covered mountain range and he stepped through to the cold peaks of Everest. Strange had told him that is was this place that had first given him the incentive to use his magic for the first time. 

Loki saw before him a cave which was surprisingly shallow. He knew better and reached out using his magic. The back wall of the cave was in fact a magical barrier. The shield was so subtle that even Loki, with all his powers, would have missed it, had he not known it was already there. Using his magic, he drew a figure of eight, the human sign of infinity and sent it into the barrier.

The Shield shimmered away and Loki was faced with some spiral stairs which seemed to plunge deep in the mountain. Without looking back, Loki entered and didn’t falter when the shield closed again behind him. As he went deeper, Loki was surprised that the stairs never darkened or changed temperature and he wondered if he was still on Earth, but dismissed the thought quickly.

After what felt like eternity, the stairs stopped suddenly and opened into a wide cavern. The walls glowed softly with their own light, just enough that Loki could see the small stone alter in the center of a lake. There was a bridge and Loki advanced quickly until he walked headlong into a wall of energy.

“The Stone is not for any man to take. The Sorcerer Supreme placed it here for its protection and only he or his successor may claim it.” A disembodied voice filled the room.

Loki scanned the room, looking for the speaker. “I am Loki. While I am not of Dr. Stranger’s order, I stand alone as the one with the power to succeed him. Who speaks and bars my approach?”

A spirit flew around the cavern for a moment, taking the form of a hooded, frail figure, cloaked in green. Loki wasn’t deceived. However this being looked, the power it controlled rolled off it a waves.

“I am the guardian, and you are Jotun, from the realm of Ice. You are not of this world and can have no interest in defending it. I wait for the Sorcerer Supreme.” The figure replied, its voice a harsh whisper.

“Have you no knowledge what has transpired above your head? Earth as you know it is gone, conquered by one who has wiped the other realms from existence. It is only his belief that the Stone is here that protects what is left. Now Earth’s defenders are no more and I need the Stone to correct what has been done.” Loki replied scornfully.

“What give you the right to change what has happened? How do I know you intend to use this power for the protection of the universe? I do know you, son of Laufey. You have always craved power for yourself, always protected your own interests. No, the stone remains here, until one worthy comes to claim it.” The Figure begins to fade.

“Worthy?” Loki laughed. “If it is worthy to strike without thought, then yes my worth is little. Worthy or not, I currently am all that stands between the Mad Titian destroying the universe. Or can you withstand the might of the other five Infinity Stones. You will not remain hidden below your mountain forever.”

The spirit became solid once more and it seemed to consider Loki’s words. “If you do this, there is a price. The Stone remains and you will be gone forever. And it will claim your life in the end.”

Loki nodded. “There is nothing for me. My future died a week ago. This is the only way to put right the mistake I made, before it is too late.”

The figure approached and Loki felt it’s eyes boring into him, even if he couldn’t see them. He felt as though his very soul was being weighted, as if it was judging the truth of his words. “You may proceed. The fate of the realms of Yggdrasil rests with you. Do not prove false.” 

With that the figure melted away in a blaze of green light. When he could see again, in Loki’s out stretched hand lay a green gem, the Time Stone. Loki realized that the figure was a projection of the power within the Stone and that his task was already approved of.

Loki took a moment to think about what he was leaving behind and closed his eyes to focus on his destination. Seconds later he vanished, leaving the Time Stone hovering in the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I did do some research into the powers of the Time Stone, but couldn't find any clear evidence that it can or can't do what I want it to do. So, with that in mind, if it cant, I'm sorry, but I'm running with it anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks before the events of Avengers Assemble.

Agent Phil Coulson and Dr. Erik Selvig were sat in the Agent’s office, discussing the Doctor’s progress.

“I’m telling you, Agent Coulson, we are dealing with very delicate calculations on a device that we know next to nothing about. I told Director Fury it would take time. I’m amazed we made as much progress as we have.” Erik replied to the Agents question.

Phil nodded slowly, understanding where the scientist was coming from. “The work you have done so far has been outstanding, but the Director is under his own pressures. This project could revolutionize the world as we know it.”

Erik snorted. “You don’t need to use the sales pitch on me. SHIELD wants unlimited power and to control its source. I just hope I made the right call by leading this.”

Phil kept his face straight as he always did. He knew that the physicist would be livid if he knew the project’s next phase. The WSC wanted something that could defend against future alien incursions and the Tessarect was the key to that.

“All we are asking for is a timescale. The Director needs an idea when you might be ready to move to testing.” Phil explained, hoping to pacify the man. It worked to a degree.

The scientist ran his eye over the tablet in front of him. “Best guess is that if the next round of projections pan out, I’m looking at about three months. If not.. Aaaaaa” The Doctor suddenly got a sharp pain across his temple. He raised his hand to his eyes, squeezing the sides of his nose in an attempt to relive it.

Phil frowned. “Doctor, are you alright?”

The pain eased as quickly as is hit. Erik nodded slowly, clearing his head. “I’m ok, just a bit of a headache. Umm where were we?”

Before he could ask answer, the conversation was interrupted by Coulson’s cell ringing. Given that the base personal were aware that they were in a Do Not Disturb meeting, Phil knew it had to be serious. Noting Barton's caller ID, Phil answered. 

“Coulson.. What, when? We’ll be there immediately.” Ending the call, Phil stood. “Doctor, we must cut this meeting short. There is an emergency in the lab.”

Erik shot, expecting that there was problem with the Tesseract. “What has happened?”

“A body has just appeared down there. Barton’s got the room under control but wants me down there, so I’m afraid I must reschedule for another time.” Phil replied so calmly that Erik wondered if anything phased the clean-cut agent.

“I'm coming with you. Bodies don’t appear out of nowhere. We need make sure the Tesseract had nothing to do with this.” Erik said, gathering his papers.

Coulson nodded. While Erik held no official position as SHIELD, his work with the Tesseract had been without fault. That and his experiences with Thor in New Mexico meant that Coulson gave him a little more leeway then he might have with another outside consultant.

The pair made their way down to the lower level and in to the Lab where Erik had the Tessarect set up. Barton had come down from his perch in the rafters and was standing around the body on the floor. There were medics already examining it, as well as ten guards all with guns. 

Coulson pushed himself to the front and looked down at the intruder. The man was laid on his back as the medics tried to find his heart beat. He had mid length dark hair and pale skin. His clothes were very similar in style to those worn by Thor just before he left for Asgard, but they had less metal and much darker in colour, using green, black and gold. They almost seemed to indicate someone not wishing to be noticed. 

“Report.” Coulson said, directing his question to Barton.

“Showed up out of nowhere. Stayed on his feet for a few seconds, looking about himself. then he smiled, seemed to mutter, waved his hand and then keeled over. Medics only just arrived. Sir, he just popped in. He didn’t use the doors, so I have no idea how he got here.” Clint replied, his report concise and to the point.

“Sir.” The medic on the floor pipped up. “We can’t find any type of heart beat, but he is breathing. Whatever he is, he’s not from around here.”

Coulson looked at the figure thoughtfully. Based on current information, he had to assume that this man was Asgardian, but he wasn’t one of the ones that visited with Thor. This made him an unknown quantity. Plus, Coulson had no way of knowing for sure if Thor had been successful. This man could easily be hostile.

“Take him upstairs. Put him in one of the living quarters but I want a guard on his room at all times till I say otherwise and no one has access unless I authorise it.” Coulson waited a second as his orders were carried out then turned to look at Erik. “Doctor. I want a full check run on all your systems and readings. I want to know for sure if he used the cube somehow. I need to make a phone call.”

 

Coulson was on the phone with Washington for thirty minutes before he informed Barton that the Director was on his way. This project was top priority and Fury hated when the unexpected cropped up. 

In that time, Erik had confirmed that the Tesseract was as dormant as it had been the first time he saw it. He was still running checks, but however the intruder got there, it had nothing to do with the Cube.

Barton had spent the time organising a complete security sweep of the facility, just to be safe. He hadn’t found anything, but refused to stop until he was certain.

The Medics reported that they had finally located something like a heartbeat, but it was slow and the intruders core body heat was several degrees below normal. As they were certain he wasn’t human, they didn’t attempt to warm him, but monitored it closely.

 

It took Fury and Agent Hill, his Number Two, two hours to fly in from Washington. The intruder still hadn’t woken and both Erik and Barton confirmed that everything else was normal and that there were no other intruders.

Coulson met him at the main entrance.

“Boss, there has been no change since last check-in. We are certain he’s alive, but clearly alien. Given his dress I would bet Asgardian, but with our limited information, it is a guess at best. Dr. Selvig has finished his diagnostics and Barton's sweeps have come up empty.”

“Tell me how this man just appeared in the middle of the most highly guarded facilities in the country.” Fury asked, as he walked at full speed to the living quarters.

“That’s one mystery. I’ve watched the playbacks myself. One second, that part of the room is empty, the next he’s standing there. Barton’s observations confirm that.” Coulson replied.

Fury nodded, fully expecting this level of diligence from the project supervisor. “I want the guards on Phase Two doubled until further notice and all non-essential personal shipped out until we know what we are dealing with.”

Coulson nodded and headed off to give the okay to the arrangements he had already put in place as Fury and Hill continued to the living quarters. The guards at the stranger’s doors, nodded at the Director before opening the door. The room was sparse, only a bed, a desk and some storage and on the bed lay the intruder. He had been undressed, his clothes laid on the desk and a sheet covering his lower half. The man himself was hooked up to a heart rate monitor which showed only forty-five beats per minute and a temperature of thirty degrees. He looked drawn as well, as if he had been through a traumatic experience.

The Medic who was in the room, monitoring the man, stood to make his report. “Sir, he is stable as far as we can tell.”

“Any ideas when he going to be waking up? I want answers and I want them now.” Fury scowled at the bed.

“We have no idea. We don’t know why he’s unconscious. We’ve been unable to draw blood to run tests. Given we know nothing about his physiology, I would not recommend giving him anything.” The Medic replied.

“I want to be informed the second he wakes up.” Fury ordered, then left the room, Hill following.

 

Erik ran his eyes over his calculations again. There was something missing. Every simulation he ran, resulted in a massive release of energy. The energy was uncontrollable, creating an implosion which could destroy the base and the surrounding area. He needed something to stabilize the reaction, but as of yet nothing he had tried had the desired effect. It didn’t help that everything seemed less clear than it had been this morning. For this last year, he had been able to solve each problem almost without thinking. It had been nothing out of the ordinary and well within his expertise, but it was as if he didn’t need to really think about it, like the answers were given to him.

The Doctor’s train of thought was broken when Fury entered his office. “Ah Director, I take it you’ve seen our guest. Has he woken up yet?” 

“Not yet, Doctor. Now, Coulson told me you are certain that this guy had nothing to do with the Tesseract.” Fury asked, his eye roaming over the desk.

“I did pick up some faint readings which were similar to the Tesseract but no, the Cube was dormant. However he got here, it wasn’t using it.” Erik replied. He picked up the tablet sitting on his desk. “Agent Coulson said you wanted an update. Well, bottom line. This project isn’t going anywhere unless I find something to stabilize the reaction. Otherwise we end up in a big crater.”

“So the question is Doctor, what do you need? You have made astonishing progress in the last year, more than we expected.” Fury wasn’t kidding. Howard Stark had spent years trying to understand the Tesseract and he was the brightest mind of his generation. He gotten nowhere. Science had advanced since then and Selvig was a leading physicist, but Fury still thought it would take longer to reach the testing phase. Part of him wished it hadn’t as he needed more leverage on the WSC to restart the Avengers Initiative and Phase Two didn’t give him that. 

“To be honest Director, I don’t know. Everything up till now has been easy, almost too easy, but now nothing.”

The discussion was interrupted by a call on Fury’s phone. “Fury……..I’ll be right there.” In answer to Erik’s raised eyebrow, he said. “He’s awake.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki wakes up and realizes that the people before him aren't the same as the ones he left behind.

Loki opened his eyes and then closed them again at the brightness of the light in the room. After a moment he opened them a crack, then completely. He lifted his head in time to see a woman hurry from the room, the door slammed behind her. Loki sat up slowly, pulling the electrodes from his chest. He knew that he had arrived safe and had been able to cast a spell that would shield Selvig’s mind from his present self’s influence, before the strain that resulted from his use of the Time stone knocked him out cold.

Sure enough, he felt the familiar presence of Barton and Fury, people Loki had fought with side by side. There was also Selvig and Coulson. Most importantly of all, behind it all was the hum that come from the Space stone, within the Tessarect. He had considered going back further, maybe to before his fall from the Bifrost. He would have given anything to spare himself the pain and suffering his younger self would be experiencing even now, but he needed to get the Mind Stone away from Thanos. The fewer stones he had, the greater the chance that he would be unable to attack Earth.

Loki noted that he had been undressed and was just finished slipping back into his leggings when the door opened again. He had his back to the door, but said without turning around. “Fury, Coulson, Barton. It has been a long time and yet not very long at all.”

There was a slight hesitation before Fury replied. “You seem well informed. Should I be looking for a leak?”

Loki pulled his undershirt over his head before he turned to face them. He saw that there were two others in the room, both with their side-arms drawn. Barton’s hand was loose by his side, but ready to draw his own gun.

Loki ignored Fury for a moment and focused his attention on the Archer. “Agent Barton, I had almost forgotten that you were dark. Your hair had been grey for so many years.”

Clint looked confused. Was this guy crazy? Fury attempted to draw Loki’s attention back to him. “You will address yourself to me, sir. Now, I want to know who you are and how you got in to this facility?”

Loki continued to ignore Fury. “Are your wife and children well? It is still two you have, correct. Nathaniel is not for a few years.”

Clint snapped his gun from his holster, training it on Loki. “How the hell do you know about them?”

“Barton, stand down.” Fury said quickly, already anticipating Clint’s reaction.

It was Clint’s turn to ignore his boss. “How do you know about Laura?” he snarled again. It didn’t help that Loki’s question didn’t sound like a threat, but an enquiry one of his friends might have made, which only confused him more.

Loki raised his hands. He knew that Clint would not take kindly to him talking about his hidden family, but it was his only way in. “You told me or will tell me. This will become confusing I assure you. I have travelled back from the future to prevent the destruction of Earth at the hand of a monster. If not prevented, the chain of events will be triggered a short time from now, resulting in a war that will consume the Nine realms and beyond.”

“Sir, you really expect us to believe that story?” Fury asked.

“I understand that it is hard to accept the word of a stranger.” Loki replied, looking once more to Fury. “I can prove the truth. I know all of you, some better than you know yourselves. We stood together, brothers-in-arms. You, Barton, told me stories of your adventures. Coulson, your missions took you from us often. Fury, you lead us in the beginning, kept our course true.”

Fury and Coulson exchanged looks. Then the Agent asked. “We need more then stories. What’s your name and where are you from?”

Loki hesitated then said “I am Loki, of Asgard and I come with urgent purpose.”

 

Fury sat in Coulson office, with Coulson, Hill, Barton and Erik, whose experience with Thor was considered relevant. They were also all the people their visitor claimed to know. The last hour had been filled debate, going over the same ground. They simply couldn’t decide what to make of Loki.

“Director, Loki sent the Destroyer to New Mexico, to wipe Thor and the others out. We can’t ignore that fact.” Erik repeated.

“Nobody is ignoring anything, Doctor and it isn’t fact but opinion. We only had Thor’s word that it was Loki that sent the thing here and he is not around to deny or confirm that he was correct.” Fury replied. “Barton, are you sure there isn’t anyone who knows about Laura and the kids?”

“The only ones who knew were you, Coulson and Natasha. And we were only talking the last time I went home about possibly of having another baby. There is no way this guy could know that.” Barton replied. After the shock had worn off, he seemed pretty convinced that Loki was telling the truth. He was smarter than lots of people gave him credit for and if the Tesseract had the power to open doors across space, then why wasn’t there something in the universe that could send someone back in time. He has said so much earlier.

“Time travel is a scientific impossibility.” Erik retorted, falling back on the consistent in his life.

“So were Norse gods. Yet we meant a group of them a year ago, Doctor.” Phil commented, a slight look of humour in his eyes

“Sir, right now we have very little to go on. I think we need to know what the man is willing to tell us before we decide if he’s tell us the truth.” Hill interpreted, her cool calm cutting through the tension. 

Fury nodded. “Coulson, I want you to talk to Loki again. Find out everything he knows.”

Phil looked sceptical. “Boss, if he is the Loki Thor described to the good Doctor, it’s unlikely he’ll tell us more then what he wants us to know.”

“Well I want to know it any way.”

 

Loki was pacing in his room. He knew it wouldn’t be easy to convince men who lived in shadow and suspicion, but it was frustrating when he had gotten used to Barton simply accepting his word and acting on it. He felt that he may have gotten through to the man anyway, but knew it wouldn’t be enough. Still he had managed to discover that he had arrived nearly two weeks before his younger self. Using the Time Stone was not exact despite his best efforts, he could have arrived before or after the time he needed too, so he thanked the Norns he was successful.

Loki had used his magic tentatively, getting a feel for the world outside his room. The base had less life in it than there should have been and he suspected that Fury had taken the wise precaution of removing unneeded bodies. He could have found out more, but using his magic would drain him quicker and he required all his strength if he was going to see his task completed.

He wasn’t surprised that it was Coulson who came to see him again. The man looked as unshakeable as he ever did. He remembered looking at him after he had stabbed him and even as his life bled from his body, he was still strong enough to see below Loki’s mask.

“Director Fury wants to know what you can tell us that will corroborate your story.” The cool man asked.

“Convincing Barton was not enough for you, Agent Coulson?” The trickster asked, knowing the answer.

Phil’s face showed only a hint of a smile. “Agent Barton's opinion is not up for discussion. Now the claims you are making sound too fantastic to be believed. In fact if it wasn’t for the fact that Thor was on Earth last year, I think you would already under lock and key for entering a restricted facility. So, I ask you again, what can you tell us that would corroborate your story?”

“You’ve looked up at the stars. Every night since he went home to Asgard. My Brother was the confirmation of everything you wanted to believe was true. You look like, what was it Tony said, yes a clean-cut government photocopy, but you joined the government in a hope to see if there really were hidden files, mysteries to solve. Then Thor fell from the Sky, into the lap of Jane Foster and this whole mess started.” Loki replied, the memories making his eye well up a little.

Phil noted the tear but said nothing, focusing on another thing he had said. “Tony? You mean Stark. When did you meet Mr Stark and under what circumstances?”

Loki laughed to himself. “I met him a few weeks from today, when he hit me with his replusors. Normally, it would take more than that to hurt me, but I wanted to be aboard the Helicarrier.” Loki saw Phil start at the mention of the flying fortress, that was meant to be a secret. “We talked often over the years. Life without alcohol was hard for him but he got used to it. I missed him when he died.”

Phil looked at Loki and there was simply nothing about him that suggested that he was lying. He was the God of Lies, the agent had done his research, but he had described precisely Phil’s reaction to Thor's time on Earth and his reasons for joining the government. There was also genuine sorrow for the death of Tony, something Phil knew only a few would really feel, himself included. The rest could be counted on one hand.

“Loki, there are events I would like to clear up. A year ago, a machine called the Destroyer come to Earth and was defeated by Thor. Did you send it?” Phil asked.

Loki was silent for a long while and Phil was worried that he had crossed the line. He was relieved when Loki spoke. “I did. I am not by birth of Asgard, but Jotunheim. I was raised and believed that I was Odin’s son, Thor’s brother. It broke my heart to find the truth. I wanted to keep Thor on Earth to show Father I was Thor’s equal, race or not. When the Warriors three went to retrieve him, I.. I wanted to punish them for their actions. So I sent the Destroyer and ended what chance I had of gaining Odin’s favour. I regret what happened and many of my actions that led to this moment.”

Phil narrows his eyes. “You are very calm considering it was only last year.”

Loki’s frustration got the better of him. “Ahhhhh. It has been a year for you, for but me, that was forty years ago. I have reflected on the past, talked with those who understand my pain. I have even forgiven Odin. Still, I have paid for those actions, I am still paying.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finally seems to be getting people on side, but not all pieces are in place yet.

After his talk with Loki, Coulson seemed convinced that he was telling the truth. He had yet to tell them any more about why he was here, though Phil guessed that he would do that once he knew he had them on his side. Phil took what he knew to Fury, complete with the little anecdote that Loki had provided him with. It wasn’t anything too shocking but it was enough to get Loki another meeting with the director.

They were sat in a large conference room in the upper levels of the complex, as far from the Tesseract as they could get him. Loki knew he was still under suspicion, given that there were two armed agents flanking him. They didn’t give him any real cause for concern as he could disarm them in a thought. 

Sitting opposite were Fury, Hill and Coulson. Barton and Erik, Loki assumed, were once more working on the Tesseract, not that it would do them much good at this moment.

“Loki, I am starting that think that either you are working some sort of magic on my people or what you are telling us may actually be true. Now you can tell us all the stories and little bits of our past you want, but I want to know why you are here.” Fury said, clearly determined not to be swayed.

“Well, it’s now or never.” Loki thought. Out loud he said. “A few days from now the Tesseract will open a small doorway to the far reaches of space. Someone will come through, take control of Barton, Selvig and a few others and escape with the Tesseract. The release of energy with level this facility with the death of eighty of your agents. Using Selvig’s knowledge, a more stable portal will be opened above New York and an army will attempt to take over your planet. It will be defeated by the Avengers but there will be a weakness in the fabric of space. Ten years from now, it will be ripped open and another much stronger army will conquer the Earth and from there all the other realms, in search of the Infinity stones. One of which is the Tesseract. The remaining defence will be mounted and led first by you, then Captain Rogers, but we were losing. I came back to stop it before it begins.”

Fury was stunned. There was a lot of information to take in, including that it is possible that in a very short time his Avengers Initiative could become a reality. There was of course the news of an impending invasion and he began to consider what kind of defence they could muster. Not much he surmised.

Fury eyed Loki again. “And how did you plan to prevent this from happening? You are one man.”

Loki smiled. “I know who is coming though that portal, I know him intimately. He has been indoctrinated though pain and suffering, as well as the influence from the weapon he holds. He has agreed to terms in the hope of escape and the promise of the throne he thinks he deserves.”

Coulson eyes widened as Loki’s words sank in. He could of think of someone how met that met that criteria and would explain why he had never returned. “Thor!”

Loki laughed loudly. He should have known; it was always about Thor during this time. “I fear, Agent, that you are a little off but not by much. I fear that it is I who shall be coming though and we must stop him here before he can escape, or nothing can prevent what is to come.”

 

The meeting had taken a rather awkward turn for a few minutes as accusations were flung until Loki proved his power, by making his guards vanish and the Tesseract appear on the conference table. Once he made it clear that he had the power to take the Cube if it was his intent and was here to help, things became civilised once more.

It was decided that Loki would work with Erik to stabilise the Tesseract so the building didn’t get ripped apart, while Fury attempted to convince the WSC to put the Avengers back on the table. He had already sent Coulson to get Tony anyway and he would be getting Steve too, not matter Loki’s request that he be left in New York. Fury wanted the super soldier here and simply didn’t tell Loki. Bruce, they decided to leave in India (Loki failed to mention the Hulk throwing him around like a rag doll) and Natasha was in the middle of a mission, extraction now could get her killed.

After the meeting, Loki headed back to his room to rest. Once alone, he leant into the desk, a ripple of blue ran over of his skin. He looked at his hand and saw faint line etched there. The use of his magic had accelerated things and he was running out of time. After a moment, his glamor restored itself and for the first-time Loki was grateful that it was part of Odin’s magic and had remained intact even after his death.

Things at least were falling in to place. There was just one missing piece. Still, Thor would come, of that Loki was certain.

 

Thor hurried into the Throne room. The servant that had found the Prince had told him it was urgent. Thor had found that without the Bifrost, there was little for him to do other than train and he was becoming frustrated with is inability to travel among the realms. Odin had taken Thor reluctance to become King to heart, but kept him very much involved in Asgard's politics. Still, given that Asgard itself was peaceful, this summons had come out of the blue and Thor was desperate to find out what had happened.

Thor entered the Throne room and was surprised to see not only his mother, but Heimdall with Odin, standing at one of the windows looking out over the courtyard.

It was Frigga who first saw Thor. “My son, there is news at last.”

Thor took his Mother’s out stretched hand. “What news?”

Odin turned to look at his son. “Loki has appeared on Midgard. Heimdall has seen him there.”

Thor looked stunned. “Loki is alive? That isn’t possible, we saw him fall into the Void.”

“It is likely his magic sustained him, keeping alive until he was able to reach where he could survive.” Frigga answered hopefully. Thor felt for her, knowing how deep her feelings for his brother ran. “He was very strong in his magic.”

“I am uncertain, My Queen. There is something different about him, out of place. He seems…….Older.” Heimdall commented.

Thor was torn. On the one hand, he was overjoyed to learn his brother lived. On the other, he had tried to kill Thor and their friends and in his heart, he hadn’t forgiven him for that yet.

He missed the next question and found Odin glaring at him. “Forgive me, Father, I was lost in thought.”

The Allfather frowned and turned to Heimdall. “What is he doing on Earth?”

“He is gathering allies among the mortals, but for what I am unsure. He has made contact with those you met during you time there, my Prince.” Heimdall replied looking to Thor.

This put Thor on edge, fearing for Jane Foster’s safety. “Father, whatever the reason, it would not be safe to leave Loki on Earth to his own devises. There must be a way to bring him home?”

Odin nodded. “There is the Dark Energy. I can send you there but you must acquire the Tesseract to return to Asgard. It might be wise that it is returned to Asgard in any event, it will aid in the restoration the Bifrost.” The Allfather turned and left the room to go to make preparations for Thor's departure.

Thor made to follow but Frigga stopped him. “Thor, remember he is your brother. He may not share your blood but he loved you above all and given time, can do so again.”

Thor looked away. “Mother, much has passed between us. We don’t now that he is the same as he once was.”

“Promise me, Thor. Do not act rashly and try to listen to what he says before you turn to a fight.” Frigga insisted.

Thor looked back to his mother and knew he couldn’t refuse her. “Very well, you have my word. I shall not strike the first blow.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is not prepared for Steve's arrival.

Loki was busy working with Erik trying to find a way to prevent the destruction of the facility for when his present self arrived. While he had been there through the early stages of Erik’s work in the bunker, he had been locked up on the Helicarrier while he had made the critical inclusion of the iridium to the Tesseract’s power converter.

Erik was silent while they attempted to figure what he used the rare element for. In fact, he only spoke to the other man when he was talked to directly or if he needed something. Loki wasn’t willing to force the man interact with him. Only he and Phil had been there in New Mexico when the Destroyer attacked on Loki's orders, but unlike Phil, Erik had taken it personally. Also, Loki didn’t want to use the knowledge he gained of the other man while he was under his control. Erik was already dead when he arrived from Asgard after the invasion, so unlike the others, he never got the chance to make amends for his actions.

“I simply don’t understand how to make the iridium work. It’s some sort of stabiliser but how?” the Scientist said out loud.

Loki spun in his chair to look at Erik. He knew that the man would be missing subconsciously his counter parts influence over him, but still held his tongue, not wishing to set the man further against him. “Forgive me, but I do not know. I know the Mind Stone allowed you to focus on your task completely and I was not with you while you did most of your work. I am also not skilled in these matters and certainly not using your technology.”

“Good thing I’m here, then.” A voice from the door drawing their attention. Loki looked and saw Tony Stark, dressed in a crisp grey suit. Loki smiled. This man was a genius and could become an expert in any subject literally overnight.

“Stark.” Loki nodded to him.

Tony didn’t seem fazed at being addressed by a man he had never met. All he was interested in was the problem at hand and how he could take advantage of the situation.

“Yeah, Agent Agent said you popped in from the future and you know us all. He gave us a very detailed briefing on the way here. How about you let me see about this problem and help to good doctor sort out your stability issues. By the way, Fury wants to see you in the briefing room, Rock of Ages.” Tony said, already slipping off his jacket and his eyes fixed on Erik's simulations.

Loki moved away, knowing that Tony could be of more help to Erik then he was. He was in fact totally forgotten by the two scientists by the time he had left the room. He made his way to his meeting with the Director, his two constant companions in the shape of SHIELD agents, following close behind. He entered the room without knocking and found himself face to face with Steve.

Loki couldn’t help but stare at the man. Like Clint, he had forgotten what the man had looked in this time. His face was smooth, not a single line to be seen and he hair was still dark blond and it hurt how much he missed him. If Loki remembered correctly, Steve had barely been out of the ice three months and this would have been his first mission. He was so focused on Steve that he failed to notice that Fury and Coulson were in the room at all.

Steve noticed the intense look the other man was giving him. He guessed, given his dress, that this was the man he had been briefed about, the man who claimed to come from the future to stop a war. He had seen many strange things in his life, the strangest being the Red Skull disintegrating before his eyes into a hole in space, but that didn’t mean he believed in time travel. That was the stuff of fiction writers like H. G. Wells. He glanced at Director Fury.

“I can go unpack, Sir, then I would like to have a look at the uniform Agent Coulson mentioned, make sure I can fight in it.” Steve asked.

Fury nodded. “The Agent at the door will show you to your quarters. You can take your pick, all but essential personal has been evacuated.”

Loki watched as Steve left the room before rounding on Fury. “I told you I wanted him left out of this. I have made my presence here known and Thor will come soon, I can guarantee that. We don’t need him.” He growled, struggling to hold on to his anger. He should have known that Fury would do something little, despite his requests to the contrary  
.  
Fury looked mildly amused. “I wasn’t under the impression that you gave the orders around here. I decide who I bring in to defend Earth’s interests and I brought him here to do the job. Now you can work with him or ignore him but he is staying here until your other self shows up.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “I would not test me, Fury. You cannot begin to imagine what I am capable of when crossed. I tell you Captain Rogers is not required here.”

Loki’s determination to keep Rogers at a distance interested Fury. People forgot just how much he saw even with one eye. “Whatever your reasons for wanting to keep Captain Rogers out of this, they are personal. I get that you have worked with these people before and have known them better maybe then I do. But given what could happen if the other one gets away, we need all the help we can get. We can’t afford personal. So, I’m asking you, work with him and get the job done.”

Loki glared once more before turning away. “You cannot comprehend what you are asking of me.”

“Don’t I? I’ve been in my share of fights and I’ve had people die next to me, some of them my friends. But this is more. I would bet that most of the people in this facility have died when you are from, but it’s only Steve Rogers that you seem to want to protect. Now I’m not going to ask about the nature of your friendship, but we need him and maybe you have to face him so you can deal with whatever happened between you. Think about it, Loki.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve clashed with Loki. Phil arrives to set things right.

Steve sat in his room, not really sure what he was doing here. It was clear that Stark had been brought in to help with whatever was going on in the lab, as well as having Ironman in the fight that was clearly coming up. All Steve thought he really contributed so far was telling them that they should drop the Tesseract back into the sea where Howard had found it.

Still, Fury said there was a mission here for him and right now, he didn’t know what else to do with his life. He decided to take Agent Coulson up on his offer of a tour of the facility, at least the bits that weren’t off limits. The man was interesting company even if he was a little over the top with the hero worship around Steve. It still made him better then Stark, who had spent the whole trip in the chopper talking about was a bastard his father was and his exploits as Ironman. Steve was uncomfortable talking about Howard and that Stark was only really helping people for kicks.

Steve stood from his bed and grabbed his jacket, slipping it on. A SHEILD Agent met him as he left the room. 

“Can I help you, Captain?” the Agent asked, awe clear in his voice.

“I’m looking for Agent Coulson. Any ideas?” Steve replied, ignoring the sign that this was another of his ‘fans’. He hated that people seemed to think he won the fight against HYDRA alone.

“Right this way. He’s in the conference room with Director Fury.” The Agent led the way through the maze of corridors.

Steve was lost in thought as he walked, until he saw Loki coming from the other direction, for the first time without his escort. The dark-haired man spotted him and ducked his head to avoid his eyes. Steve stared and not for the first time wondered why anyone who had read the file would ever trust him, but clearly Fury did. He watched him as Loki passed him, the other man keeping his eyes to the floor. He decided that he needed to know why at first the man stared at him like he wanted to jump him and now it seemed that he couldn’t stand to look at him.

Steve stopped, waited for the Agent to go around the next corner, then turned and said. “Do you have a problem with me?” Loki stopped but didn’t turn around. “Well I’ll be honest, I have a problem with you too. How you have convinced anybody to believe the fairy story of lies? I don’t buy it. You may come for another planet, but the future? No way.”

Loki turned slowly, a look on his face that Steve couldn’t read, almost as if he words had hurt him. “I am telling the truth. I have no reason to lie and I mean you no harm.”

Coulson rounded the corner and stooped dead at the sight of the two men eyeing each across the corridor. Fury had told him that there was something about Steve that was Loki was uncomfortable with. 

“No Harm. Every piece of intel I’ve been shown on you tells me that you are dangerous, possibly the most dangerous man on Earth. You sent a robot to Earth and destroyed a town full of innocent people. You don’t care who you hurt, as long as you get what you want and you are the world’s most famous liar ever. I don’t know how you convinced Fury, but there is nothing you can say to me that will persuade me that anything you are say is true.” Steve said calmly.

Loki smiled. “Oh Captain, I am a very dangerous man and you would be a fool to forget it, which you never did, even when you argued with me.” he suddenly seemed a little taller as if squaring up to Steve before looking him in the eye. “I speak truly. I lie when it is to my advantage and I assure you there is nothing for me to gain by lying now.”

Steve looked Loki up and down, not bothering to hide the contempt he felt, then turned to leave. “Do you remember Paul?” The name stopped Steve dead in his tracks. 

Loki knew he had him and continued. “You told me a story once. It was from your youth, although for you it would have been only three years ago. You were at the movie theatre watching a report about your World War and there was a man heckling from the crowd behind. You asked him to be quiet, there were words exchanged. You didn’t know that at the end of the showing, he followed you. He found you in the arms of another man, Paul. You had arranged to meet him, hoping that he would come with you to the convention that Barnes was dragging you too. You hadn’t known each other long and you wanted him to become acquainted with Barnes, as one of your work friends.”

Steve turned slowly. “That’s crap. You can’t know this.”

Loki carried on as if he hadn’t spoken. “The brute found you together and wanted to dole out punishment. You covered Paul’s escape, leading to a fist fight that you couldn’t win. Barnes arrived before there was real harm done, forcing the brute to leave. You never told him what the fight was really about and never saw Paul again.”

Steve was shaking angrily. He moved menacingly toward Loki “How do you know that? Did you read my mind or is this one of your other magic tricks? I have never told anyone about Paul and would never tell you ever.”

Loki smiled, but it was tinted with sorrow. “But you did, Captain. Rogers. There will come a time that I will stand by your side and you will know that I will always be there, ready to protect you.”

“NO!” Steve shouted at Loki and bolted from the corridor away from Loki.

Phil only had time to step out of the way as Steve ran passed him. “What happened?”

“He does not believe me.” Loki replied sadly. “And maybe that is for the best.”

 

Phil found Steve sitting alone in one of the conference rooms. His head was in his hands and his shoulders seemed to be shaking. 

“Captain?” Steve raised his head and Phil saw the tears trailing down his cheeks. “I take it Loki’s story was true, you did have a boyfriend called Paul.”

Steve frowned at the agent’s casual attitude, even as he hurriedly wiped the tears from his face. “Don’t I disgust you? Aren’t you ashamed that your national hero is a queer?”

Phil was taken aback from a moment before he said, “I take it no one has taken the time to bring you up to speed in certain areas. Steve, being gay is part of everyday life. It’s normal. The things you had to live through before the war, that is the crime now. You love who you love.”

Steve’s mouth fell open. He still expected things to be the same as they had always been, that he had to live in secret, hoping that no one found out the truth and kicked him out of the army or worse.

Phil continued. “I take it this Paul was special to you?”

Steve took a moment to centre himself. “We’d only seen each other a few times, we hadn’t even.. you know. Not many people were interested in the someone as skinny and sick as me, but he treated me like a normal guy. We were writing to each other in the beginning, but we lost touch as I became more involved with the hunt for HYDRA. He joined up not long after I did. He’s dead now, I looked him up. Got married and had a little girl after the war. I didn’t love him, but Loki talking about him has hit home a little hard about everything I’ve lost.”

“And the story Loki told?” Phil asked again.

“Was that last time I saw him in the flesh. Agent Coulson, why do you believe him?” Steve asked in return.

Phil paused for a moment. “There are things that I’ve done that only a few know about. He seems to be one of them, except he shouldn’t be. And he’s not what Thor described to me. there is a calmness about him that I’ve got this feeling shouldn’t been there. Plus, Director Fury believes him and that man trusts no one.”

Steve frowned again. “I can’t imagine anyway that I would ever tell him anything that personal about me. I never even told Bucky.”

Phil cocked his head. “Why? If you don’t mind me asking?”

Steve looked away. “He was straight, very straight. He wouldn’t have done anything to me, not like other people would have, but he would have pushed me harder towards girls, tried to ‘fix’ me. And he was going off to the front. Me getting into a fight when someone found out I was queer was the last thing he needed to worry about.”

Phil didn’t feel like he should say anything. It must have been hard not to confide in the only family you had.

“Why would I tell him?” Steve continued, trying to work out the puzzle before him. “What was I thinking? Unless.. what if..?”

Steve looked at Phil, who seemed to catch his drift. Phil smiled. “Well, he is a good-looking guy.” He laughed when Steve blushed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki begin to connect.

Loki left the briefing room with a headache. He had forgotten just how dense and mistrustful SHIELD Agents could be, but Loki had attempted to tell them what they might expect from his counterpart when he arrived, as well as a recommendation to keep their distance. It didn’t help that one of the Agents involved was Sitwell. He didn’t bother to hide his distrust of Loki and questioned everything he said. On his side, Loki had little patience for the man, given that he knew his true allegiance, a little nugget of information he was planning to leave behind for Fury, as it would not pay to fling SHIELD into chaos when he needs them most.

He decided that he needed some air and made his way to the roof. The helipad was guarded around the clock but there was a small area near the air vents that were patrolled sporadically. It meant that for about thirty minutes, there was a chance that he could think undisturbed.

Loki looked out on the barren landscape and shuddered as the memories of the desolation that Asgard had become began to surface. He began to see all the faces that for his point of view had been dead thirty years or more, Thor’s foremost among them. 

In the last years before the final battle, the brothers had once more fought together side-by-side trying to stop Asgard’s many enemies, which Loki now believed to have been aided by Thanos. They had succeeded but each enemy had left Asgard a little weaker, a little less defended. 

Loki wondered how long it would take his brother to finally arrive. It would be a meeting that was likely to be as heart-wrenching as Steve’s and would not be easy on either of them but they needed Thor’s strength if was to be any chance of succeeding. 

 

Steve knew he couldn’t leave things the way they were. Loki’s story had left him in no doubt that he had being telling the truth about somehow coming from the future. It also meant that it was also true that he trusted Loki, without question. After all, he knew things about Steve that no one else alive could and Steve was certain that he wouldn’t tell just anyone.

After asking several Agents, he was finally able to follow him up to the roof. He was carrying his shield as right now he felt more comfortable with something in his hands that was a link to his past. He had this feeling that Loki would look for a little bit of solitude and after a quick search, he found his quarry standing on the edge, looking out over the desert. He took a moment to look at Loki, really looked at him and he couldn’t deny that he liked what he saw. Though he could only see his back, Steve’s eyes wandered over the dark hair, the straight back, the curve of his behind. Yes, Loki was very attractive and certainly fitted with the Captain’s ideals. He imagined what it would be like giving himself over to the power of the man before him, allowing Loki to care for him as he would care for Loki and Steve felt a shiver of desire run down his spine.

Steve watched for a few seconds before clearing his throat, letting Loki know he was there. The other man turned at the sound and Steve saw a flicker of surprise across Loki’s face before it was schooled into a blank canvas. Whatever the truth may have been, Steve could see he may very well have to work for it.

“Ummm. Hi. I…….I wanted to say that I’m sorry.” Steve said, not sure if he should meet the other man's eye or not. He opted for yes and glad he did as otherwise he would have missed the second more obvious look of surprise. “I made snap judgements based of the file, but there is no way you could have know about………about Paul unless I told you. And I wouldn’t have done that unless I trusted you.”

Loki seemed to consider his answer for a moment. “I know that what I said would have upset you and I apologise for it, but it has been my experience that your stubbornness of character means you needed to be forced to see the truths that you do not wish to.”

“How do you think I made it into the Army? I guess you know everything I did to finally be allowed to fight Hydra.” Steve said, his eyes narrowed slightly.

Loki knew what Steve was asking. Nearly everything that happened during World War Two was a matter of public record, most of it was posted on the Captain America websites or on display in his museum. But the was thing left out of the official record and had only been known by a few people, most of whom where now dead.

“You are still testing me, Captain. Very wise.” Loki smiled. “But you forget that all your exploits are a matter of public record. Apart from, of course, Private Lorraine less then welcomed attention. I understand that Agent Carter made sure she was well taken care so it would not be the subject of gossip.”

Steve grimaced as he remembered the kiss and shook his head. “She thought that if one came out claiming to be involved with me, others wouldn't try it. Didn’t stop her from kissing me when she got the chance, but then I didn’t really discourage her. She was the first woman who took any real interest in me before the serum and we could have been happy together.”

“Fates knew better it seems. They knew that you didn’t belong with her and would be needed here, now.” Loki replied, sounding very knowing.

Steve cocked his head, his eyes narrowed once more. “So how well did we really know each? Because I feel we got very close.”

The truth was there on the tip of his tongue but Loki found once more he couldn’t. He swore a vow years ago that he would never lie to Steve, but that didn’t mean he had to tell him everything. “We could be considered friends. It took you many years to trust me, not helped by our past interactions, but it came.”

Steve seemed surprised. “Friends? Was that all?” When Loki raised an eyebrow, he continued. “I’m sorry. It’s just I expected.. Given what I told you.. Never mind. So, we worked together.”

“We did, Baton was your second, but after his injury, it was I who stood at your side during our missions.”

“And we were losing. Was it bad there?” Steve asked.

“The enemy had superior numbers and arms. Even Asgard fell. The only reason Thanos did not simply obliterate you, was that he still firmly believed, correctly that the last Infinity Stone was on Earth. We fought bravely but yes, we were being pushed back a little more each day, our allies dwindled. Defeat was inevitable, even if your stubborn streak refused to see it. You fought to the end.” Loki realised his mistake the second after the words left his month. The memory of Steve’s pitiful body flashed in his mind and he closed his eyes a moment to push the image away.

Steve saw that Loki was unsettled. He put his shield down and took a few steps closer, reaching out a hand. It hung in the air, Steve not really sure what he intended to do. “Loki. Are you OK?”

“I shall be, Captain, I am simply trying not to dwell on the events from my past. My presence in this time has changed the course of those events and it is now a very unlikely future.” Loki answered quickly.

Steve could tell that there was some more to it, but while his future self may have been friends or more with Loki, Steve didn’t know him well enough to presume to question him on his statement. Yet. 

Still he couldn’t ignore how close they were standing. Steve could see Loki’s hand twitching slightly as if he was fighting an impulse. Steve swallowed and looked into Loki’s eyes. The look in them could only be described as conflicted. Steve knew what he wanted to do, but what did Loki want? What if they were involved in the future and Loki didn’t want to betray that relationship, even with his past self. This was becoming very messy and Steve was lost.

The sky above their heads began to become cloudy and Loki jumped at the first crack of thunder and lightning. Steve looked up before looking back to Loki. 

“What's the matter, scared of a little lightning?” Steve almost had a playful tone in his voice, but there was also concern.

Loki glanced up again. “I'm not overly fond of what follows.. This Thor will not be the man I knew the last time I saw him and will not be very favourable towards me.”

Steve nodded. “The whole New Mexico thing.”

Loki nodded and looked as if he was going to say something, when a bolt of lightning hit the ground behind them and the tall blond man in silver and red armour was standing there.

“Loki.” Thor growled.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor arrives and more truths come out then Loki intends

The God of Thunder seemed surprised that Loki was simply stood in the open where Thor could find him easily. He also seemed to be in very close company of a very well built mortal. Whatever they had been talking about must have been very intermate, as both seemed a little flushed. 

Thor chose to ignore the mortal and focus on his missing brother. “Loki.” He growled.

Loki moved forward from Steve, but Steve didn’t let him get to far away from him, not sure what this stranger would do. 

“It is good to see you, Brother. It has been a long time. Father and Mother are well?” Loki said.

Loki's statement took Thor completely off guard. He had expected anger, arrogance, delusions of grandeur, denial of their relationship, even threats. After all, the last time they had met, Loki was determined to kill him. These pleasant enquires were certainly not expected and left him wanting for a reply.

Loki could see he had managed to stall Thor for a moment and continued. “Thor, you must understand I am not the brother that fell from the bridge a year ago. So much has happened for me since then. I can assure you, I have not evil intentions on this realm and can explain all if you allow me to do so. I am from the future.”

Thor snorted. “You expect me to trust you word, Brother? Your lies have fooled me long enough. Now we will return to Asgard so that you may face justice for your actions.”

Steve wasn’t happy with the fact that Thor wasn’t really listening to Loki at all. He was determined on his path and nothing was going to get in his way. It didn’t help that Loki couldn’t use intimate details to convince him that Thor trusted him, they grew up together, they knew each too well.

“Listen,” Steve began, “I know that from you point of view, things aren’t good between you two, but you really need to hear him out.”

Thor shock his head. “Friend, I understand that you have met not me before but this man is the Master of Lies. He will spin whatever tale he wishes to gain his goals, no matter how devious.”

“Thor, it is not a tale. I have travelled back in time forty years, using the Time stone to prevent a war that will destroy the nine realms, Asgard included. And here, now is when it begins. Very soon, the 'me' from this time will once more appear through the Tesseract and start a chain of events that will end us all.” Loki tried to talk some sense to Thor, but he could see it wasn’t working. In fact, it simply made him angry. 

Thor lifted his hammer and waved it menacingly at Loki. “Enough of your lies, Loki. I have come to put an end to your schemes. You will return willingly or I shall take the Tesseract and force your return. I will make no more warnings and you would do well to agree.”

Steve knew that was going to end in a fight if he didn’t do anything to stop it. He picked up his shield and held it in front of him. “Thor, you need to stop. He’s telling the truth and if you give him the chance, I’m sure he can prove it to you. Just please. Put the hammer down.”

Loki grabbed Steve’s arm, touching him for the first time. “Not a wise move, Rogers. His ham……”

“You want me to put the hammer down?” Thor yelled. 

He began to run at Steve, raising his hammer about his head, before leaping into the air. Steve pushed Loki away and raised his shield just in time. The hammer hit the shield and the shock wave sent Steve and Thor flying backwards in different directions. Unfortunately, Steve was too close to the edge and he went flying over, falling to the ground below. To make it worse, Steve hit his head one of the spot lights attached to the building. The impact knocked him cold and he landed hard.

“ROGERS.” Loki screamed, as he watched him hit the ground. He turned to attack Thor.

At that moment, the roof flooded with SHIELD agents led by Fury, Barton and Coulson. They surrounded Thor, pointing their guns at him. Ironman flew up from the ground, weapons ready and aimed at Thor. “STAND DOWN, THOR.” Fury shouted. 

Thor looked bewildered as he stood. “Agent Coulson, what is the meaning of this? That is Loki, it was he who sent the Destroyer to Earth. Whatever he has told you, it is lies.”

Coulson lowered his gun. “I’m sorry, Thor, but I’m afraid I need you to come below. There are somethings that we need to talk about.”

Thor could see that he was outnumbered and while he could easily defeat them, he counted at least two of these men as friends. He decided to bide his time until he could get to the Tesseract and followed the Agents to the conference rooms.

 

While this had been going on, Loki dropped down to the ground below. The medics had just moved Steve on to a stretcher to take him to the medical bay. Loki grabbed the nearest man. “Will he recover?”

“Cap’s got a bad knock to his head, but he should be fine. He’s survived seventy years on ice, so this should be nothing. We just going to make sure he’s comfortable.” The medic replied. He looked a little confused why Loki seemed so concerned over the Captain, but then the whole place had gone a bit weird since the guy arrived and Fury didn’t seem that bothered so he let it go.

 

Thor was sitting in the conference room with two Agents, trying to figure out his next move. Clearly Loki had used his powers to influence the mortals, but to what end he couldn’t see. Why convince everyone he was from the future? The lie gave Loki nothing. Coulson had tried to tell him that it had to be true as Loki knew things he couldn’t know, but they didn’t understand just how manipulative his brother truly was. There was one small thing that sowed the seed of doubt in his mind. Heimdall said that Loki didn’t seem right, that he was older. The gatekeeper hadn’t explained truly what that meant, but it did add some credence to Loki's story, from a source he couldn’t have manipulated.

The door opened and Loki entered the room, looking only a little less furious then on the roof after the mortal fell.

“Thor, you are fortunate that I both need you here and that Captain Rogers will recover quickly, or I can assure you that I would send you somewhere very unpleasant.” Loki spat.

“I had no idea you would show such concern for a mortal? You have always held little regard for them in the past, Brother.” Thor sent straight back.

Loki stared at Thor then sighed, his anger fading. “Much has changed. I tell you again that I am not the brother you once knew. Forty years for me have passed since that day on the bridge. I have come to regret my actions and much of what happened since then.”

Thor considered for a moment and really looked at Loki for the first time. He had indeed changed much in the last year. He was a man who carried a great burden. “Very well, brother. Let us say for a moment that you have found the Time stone and used it to come here. What is your intent?”

Loki knew he hadn’t convinced Thor but at least he was listening. An improvement. “Soon the 'me' from this time will arrive here and will aim to conquer and rule this realm. He has an army, bought for with the Tesseract. I am here to stop it.”

“And what proof do you have that you are from the future? Mother’s lessons were clear, the Time Stone’s powers were varied but to travel so many years could not be possible.” 

Loki stood very still. “It is possible but the price is high. It will be the end of me.” 

Thor had never been truly able to tell if Loki was lying or not but there was some in the tone of his voice, the look in his eye which suggested that his brother might actually be telling the truth. Still he needed more than Loki’s word and if he was truly honest with himself, Loki’s answer concerned him.

“Loki, what have you done? What price must you pay?” He asked.

Loki knew that telling Thor wasn’t going to be enough, he would need to see it with his own eyes, so that he would truly believe. Without another word, he allowed his glamour to fade for a few moments. 

Thor started up when he saw his brother as he truly was. It wasn’t the fact that he looked Jotun, he had a year to come to terms with that. It was just how much he had changed. He looked old, older then the Allfather himself. His blue skin was etched with lines, his eyes were beginning to sink in to his face. His hair once jet black, was grey and was receding away from his forehead. The strain was clear on his face was obvious and the glamour appeared once more, showing Thor Loki’s Asgard form once more, looking as youthful as he had before. The excursion of magic took its toll and Loki stumbled. Thor was on his feet without pause and gave Loki his arm to lean on.

“Loki, what is happening? I thought you said you came back forty years, but you look nearly four thousand. Can this be stopped?” Thor asked, as he led Loki to a chair to rest.

“Nothing can stop it. I knew what would happen and have accepted it. You see, there should not be two of any person in the same time. To travel back minutes is one thing and does little harm, but years? It is taking my life force to keep me here. Every act of magic drains me quicker. I need to have enough strength to see my task to its end and then no more. I simply hope I will have truly earned my redemption for the crimes I committed.” Loki replied, feeling his strength returning, but knowing he had once more shortened the time he had left.

“What crimes? The attack on Jotunheim would not warrant this, they attempted to assassinate Father. What have you done, that you think you deserve this fate and what task is worth your death?” Thor demanded, upset that he may well have found his brother to lose him again.

Loki spent the next hour telling Thor his entire history, from the time he fell from the bridge, the void, Thanos and the Other, the attack on Earth, his imprisonment, the Convergence, their reconciliation, Thanos’ invasion of the Nine Realms and the war on Earth, then finally his self-appointed mission to stop it all before it began. Thor listened in silence. The tale sounded so fantastic even by his own standards that he didn’t want to believe, if the image of his brother aged face didn’t keep haunting him.

He, however, didn’t believe that Loki’s reasons were a selfless as he was leading him to think. His eyes narrowed as he said. “You cannot tell me you are doing this because you care what happens to anyone else. You have always put your own interests first, now you are giving up your life for the rest of the Universe. It is not what I expect from you.”

Loki shoulders sagged. This Thor still carried the pain that had been long since forgotten by the time he died and it cut into Loki’s soul. “You are right. I do not do this for the universe. I have watched the towers of Asgard crumble, the planes of Vanaheim burn, the halls of Alfheim fall. Even Jotunheim stands a dead ice waste. Thanos did it all, he ripped the Nine Realms apart till only a small band of mortals remained. I helped them, even when their cause was lost, but I didn’t do this to save them or any of the other lives lost. I do this for the love of a man who doesn’t know who I am and cannot love me now in return. I do this because Captain Rogers never gave up, fought till his last breath in my arms. I do this for him and him alone, so that he will not live once more in the shadow of war and die at the hands of a friend.”

A sound behind him caused Loki to turn around and he looked straight into Steve’s eyes. Loki hadn’t expected Steve to be awake yet, but he should have known that he would coming looking for him, to finish their talk from the roof. Steve’s eyes were filled with a mixture of emotion. Uncertainty, fear, but more than anything else, desire. Loki fearing his own reaction, pushed passed him out of the room and fled without another word.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve needs answers

Loki was alone on one of the gantries overlooking the lab and his mind was wondering. He had known this would be hard, but to see Steve again and him now seemingly knowing everything like this, was ripping open wounds that were being held together by the slightest of threads.

He had always found Steve an attractive man and he admired his fearless heart the first time they had met in Germany, even when the mortal knew he was certain to lose. After he returned to Earth to help the resistance, he saw a man changed. Gone was the idealist that Barton had described to him, in his place was a man hardened by war and death that totalled millions. 

Being in close proximity to Steve had caused Loki’s attraction to grow and soon he found himself devoted to him. Loki made himself Steve’s bodyguard, always part of any mission Steve led, no matter what was said or actions taken to prevent him. It frustrated the soldier for a while, but after the rescue of him and Barton, Steve realised that Loki could be trusted and accepted him in to the ranks.

Their personal relationship was much slower to develop and was recognised by others before Steve saw it himself. Still, it didn’t prevent men and women both trying their luck with the attractive god. 

Steve always insisted that when they had a victory, not matter how small, they did what they could to celebrate, to keep morale up. This one had been for the biggest hits they had ever made, with Loki leading the team. They had destroyed a squadron of ships and their pilots with only minimum losses on their side. The party had been in full swing when Steve arrived and saw that there was at least one women was attempting to attract Loki’s attention. Steve had clearly decided to stop this and had marched over, kissing Loki in front of everyone.

Loki remembered that kiss well. While there had been touches, and looks exchanged, this was the first clear sign that the attraction he felt was returned. It was a brutal kiss, as if Steve was trying to show everyone that Loki belonged to him. As their relationship deepened, Steve always had to be in control, always the dominant partner. The only time he let down the walls that surrounded him was after their love making, when he would tell Loki stories of his youth and the years with the Avengers. That was when Loki knew how much he meant to Steve, that he was loved, because he knew that man that lay in bed with him, would never be able to share parts of his soul like that unless it was to the person that was must important to him. So, while he never heard the words, Loki had always known that Steve loved him with all his heart, just as Loki loved Steve.

 

Loki was so preoccupied by his own thoughts, his didn’t hear Steve come up behind him. “Making sure everything’s going ok?”

Loki spun on his heels to look at the Captain. “It is not wise to creep up behind me, Captain.” He turned back to watch the scientists work below them. “I need to be sure we will be ready, but Selvig and Stark have everything in hand now.”

“Steve. I think we are passed formalities and I’m hoping that’s what you called me before, right?” Steve asked with a smile. He moved closer till they were almost touching, so Steve could see what was going on too. Still, his attention was on one person.

“I only ever called you Rogers, actually. How much did you hear?”

Steve shrugged. “Just that you were doing this because I died and that you loved me, or rather the me from the future.”

Loki thanked the Norns he hadn’t arrived to hear all they had talked about, he wasn’t ready for that yet. “Would you believe me if I told you what I said was simply for Thor’s benefit?”

Steve shook his head. “I already knew there had to be more to our relationship then friends and comrades-in-arms. I think I understand now why you didn’t tell me. How did I die?”

Loki cursed that Steve had always been perceptive and it wasn’t a skill he'd developed during the war. He wondered if there was still a way to deny the truth, but gave that up and said. “In my timeline, you and Bruce Banner had fought together for many years. Then five years ago, from my point of view, he vanished during a battle. He left us a message out of the blue a month ago, asking to meet. We went even though we knew it was more than likely a trap. We were right, he had been placed under the control of the Mind Stone, which is what influences my current self. He had designed a weapon which stopped the serum in your cells from functioning. You reverted to what you were before your meeting with Dr Erikson. While you began to display the symptoms of the illnesses you suffered from as a child, it was the strain on your heart that killed you and you died less than a day later, while I held you.”

Steve seemed to take the truth of his death rather well. “And you are afraid of getting hurt again. That if you let me get close to you again and I got killed..” Steve felt he didn’t need to finish the statement. He looked at Loki, “You must have known that if I was attracted to you once, it would more than likely happen again.”

“I was aware, which is why I wanted Fury to keep you away, to protect myself.” Another of Loki’s half-truths, but Steve seemed to accept it without question, so he continued. “My feelings for you run deep. You are the only man I have ever truly loved and the only one I have taken to my bed.”

Steve couldn’t help feeling flattered by Loki declaration. “So, I loved you in return.”

Loki hesitated. “You never said so, no, but..”

“What?” Steve stuttered. He moved away, as if disgusted with his actions. “I slept with you and I never told you I loved you. What sort of creep did I become? I can’t believe I would take advantage of you like that. You must hardly bare to look at me….”

Loki quickly placed his hand over Steve’s mouth, silencing him. “Stop. You never took what I wasn’t more than willing to give. We were at war, had been for nearly ten years at that point and the net was closing every day. You had the weight of that upon your shoulders and it was heavy, more then you could bare sometime. So, you took comfort where you could. And while you may never have said it, for twenty years, I was loved by you. Do not do yourself an injustice, please my love.”

Steve took Loki’s hand from his month but held it tight in his own. “I should have told you every day. My gut tells me that you would have been my rock, the one who kept me going and I should have told you that. That’s on me and if we don’t change what is to come, I will remember that. I’m not going to say it, because I won’t tell you something that isn’t true yet, but if it does happen, I swear, I will tell you that I love you.”

Steve’s words broke the last of Loki defences and the tears that he had held back since the day Steve died slipped down his cheeks. Steve in his turn let them fall, but squeezed Loki hand a little tighter, telling him he wasn’t alone. When he calmed, Loki raised his head to meet Steve’s eyes and Steve felt as if he was gaining permission. 

Slowly, Steve leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Loki’s. This kiss was everything that every other hadn’t been. Loki could feel the same passion that burned inside his love, but this man wasn’t tempered by hopeless, endless war. He was still very much an innocent and his kiss was soft and gentle, but still promised that same love and devotion.

“Steve?” Loki whispered, as he pulled away from the kiss.

“I’m here.” Steve replied, his other hand slid up to Loki’s face, his thumb rubbing over his cheek. 

“No. Hello, Steve. Before this I only knew Captain America. You have always been two men. All the times that we fought, you were the Captain. And when we were together, Steve Rogers had been buried deep, so you could do what needed to be done. It’s nice to be meeting him for the first time.” Loki smiled.

Steve wasn’t happy to learn that he seemed to lost part of himself because of a war, but he couldn’t change Loki past, only his future. “He’s all you’re going to see from now on. You won’t have to settle for half measures any more. I promise.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With all the pieces in place, the team make plans for Loki's arrival.

Steve noted that no one said anything about the change in the relationship between himself and Loki. He wondered if Fury had issued orders to that effect and if it was true, he was grateful. It wasn’t if they were making a show of themselves, but you would need to be blind not to see it.

Steve had started sleeping in Loki’s room. Nothing happened between them other than holding him close in his arms while he slept. They still kissed, they kissed a lot in fact. Now Loki allowed himself to be close to Steve again, he was determined to take full advantage with the time he had left. He was however respectful of Steve’s wishes not to take the physical side of their relationship further, until he was certain of his feelings for Loki.

Steve had started sparing with Thor, who now seemed to have accepted Loki’s word as truth, trying to gain some sort of insight into Asgardian fighting styles he might expect from Loki. He had asked future Loki, but he had declined, claiming that he was so far removed from his present self that he couldn’t be of any help. In truth, Loki was feeling the effects of his aging more and more and needed to spend time meditating to try and conserve his energy.

 

The days worn on and Tony and Erik had the Tesseract remounted with the Iridium in place. Now it was a waiting game. Which meant that Tony now had time on his hands and used it tormenting Steve.

Fury had brought everyone together for a meeting, to plan a strategy for when Present Loki made his appearance. Steve had been trying to talk to Coulson about what support they could hope for from the other Agents, when Tony butted in.

“Come on Capsicle, Rock of Ages over there has already said that they would be out matched. Better keep them out of the way.” Tony said.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Mr Stark, we need to have a backup strategy just in case Loki gets passed us. We need to have a plan of attack.”

“I have a plan. Attack.” Tony replied, standing up and walking around the table.

“Wonderful. And if that fails? I want to be sure we have everything covered.” Steve stressed again. He sighed as Tony clearly chose not to get involved. Still he knew Tony would be the maverick in the group and hoped he could plan around him.

Thor had watched the exchange and moved towards the back of the room, where Loki was also watching. 

“The fate of the universe hanging in the balance and yet they bicker like children. These mortals can be petty and tiny at times.” He whispered.

Loki glanced his way then said. “And yet you hold them in such high regard in the years to come. They are no different than us. You forget the times we quarrelled during battle.”

Thor grinned and Loki saw his brother truly for the first time. He became serious again after a moment. He looked back to the Captain and said. “I see you and the Captain have become.. close, that you have reached an understanding. Have you told him what is happening to you?”

Loki closed his eyes and didn’t reply. Thor raised his eyebrows, having received his answer. “You think that is wise? He would do better with time to come to terms with your death.”

“What would you have me do?” Loki hissed, keeping his voice low. “I hate that he remains in ignorance, but he will try to save me and he needs to focus his energy on the task in hand.”

Steve lifted his head to look at Loki. He couldn’t hear what was being said, but could tell that Thor and Loki's discussion was very tense. “Loki, everything ok?”

Loki met his eye. “All is well, Captain.” To Thor, he said. “I see little alternative to save him pain.”

“Then maybe you need to consider that you will still be here after you die.” Thor pointed out, walking away again and re-joining the planning. 

Loki sat considering what Thor had said. He hadn’t planned what to do with his other self if they succeeded. He had hoped that Thor would have pity for him and take him home to Asgard. After all, without the attack on Earth, Odin would have little reason to punish harshly. In fact, there may well be those who would praise him for his actions in regards to Jotunheim.

Now Loki was presented with a different path. It wouldn’t be easy, there was even chance that Steve would simply walk away from present Loki to protect himself. Unless future Loki found a way to convince him otherwise.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Steve asked him a question on Mind stone. “Yes Captain.”

When Tony finally got out of the conference room, he remote accessed JARVIS’ mainframe.

“Hey, J. I got a mole chip on to one of their terminals. I need the whole system decrypted ASAP. I want to know what Fury has been up to with the Cube. I don’t buy it was just to beat me in clean energy.” He said in to wrist watch.

“I do not think it is very wise, Sir. The chances of me being discovered are very high.” JARVIS replied, in his very British voice talking though is watch.

“Let me worry about that. I have to know what Fury’s game plan is.” Tony said before closing the link up.

 

Loki caught hold of Phil as they were leaving the meeting. He knew that while they had man power, his counterpart with the sceptre was still a force to be reckoned with.

“Agent Coulson. I need your aid.” Loki said. “there is a weapon in your arsenal that will help us. The device constructed from the Destroyer.”

Phil had long stopped being surprised when Loki mentioned something that he shouldn’t know but clearly did. “It’s in the Armoury. Everything from Thor’s visit is stored here. But it’s never been tested and we don’t what it will really do.”

“It will fire just like the Destroyer, but with far less destructive power and will do me little harm. It should put my future self-off balance and maybe provide us with the advantage.” Loki replied with a certainty that unsettled Phil a little.

“And how do you know that?” 

Loki smiled. “Because you used it on me. But do not chastise yourself, I had already stabbed you. We both forgave the other long ago.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve struggles with Loki not telling him everything he knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a little shorter but we are coming the end now and I didn't want to draw it out too long

Loki and Steve were heading towards the conference room, when they heard raised voices coming from the room, one of them sounding like Tony. Steve broke into a run, with Loki close behind. They entered the room to see Tony and Fury squaring up to each other, Phil standing off to the side, trying to calm the situation. The holographic screen was active and was displaying an image of a warhead, which seemed to be armed with a Tesseract power source. Loki cursed. He had wanted to avoid this fight, knowing it would do little to aid them. Now there was little choice but to try and referee between Steve and Tony once again, something he had done many times before in the future. It had been his least pleasurable activity of the war.

“When were you going to tell everyone that you were making weapons using the Cube? Does Selvig know what the grand plan was?” Tony asked through gritted teeth.

“You weren’t there when the Destroyer ripped apart a small town. We are in danger from things greater than what’s living on this planet. We need to defend ourselves.” Fury countered.

Steve couldn’t believe what he was hearing. SHIELD, the organisation that his friends had helped establish was just as bad if not worse than Hydra. “Guess I was wrong. The world hasn’t changed one bit.”

He found he didn’t have the energy for this discussion. Let Fury and Stark fight it out, he had more important things to worry about. He turned and left the room, pushing past Loki as he did. 

Loki followed. This wasn’t what he had expected. When they had talked about this before, Steve had laughed at nearly getting into a fist fight with Tony over his own actions. That Steve would simply walk away didn’t feel right.

“Steve, are you well?”

Steve turned to look at him, his anger clear and it was directed at Loki. “I guess you knew what Fury was doing, what his plans were? Did you not think you should be sharing something like that? That maybe I deserved to know who I was working for?” 

Loki sighed. Of course, Steve was angry that Loki hadn’t told him. “You are working for a man whose methods are questionable but his intentions can never be doubted. I……. I know more than I have said, of course. But we must focus on what is important now. Unless we stop events from unfolding as they did before, countless billion will die.” 

“You keep saying that, but what happens after? You have changed the future, even if we fail here, nothing will be the same. What do you plan to do with the Tesseract and Sceptre if we beat your other self? What else are you hiding?” Steve asked. Even though he was still angry over Fury, he was a little more at ease with Loki. Still the secrets made his growing feelings a little complicated to deal with as trust was becoming a big factor between them.

Loki come closer now. “Thor will take them back to Asgard, hopefully to hide them where they will never be found. He has much to do in the years to come, to protect Earth. As for the rest, when this is over, I swear on the very realms themselves, I shall reveal all and there will be no more secrets”

“And you? Will you go back to the future when everything is over or home to Asgard?” Steve asked. It had been something that neither had brought up, Loki, for not wishing to make promises he couldn’t keep and Steve a little afraid of the answer.

Steve was surprised when Loki hesitated for a moment. The man always had an answer for everything. Still he replied. “I knew before I come here, that there was no way back for me. A one-way trip as you would say. There is also nothing on Asgard for me. While my heart still beats, I will be by your side.”

Surprisingly, Steve seemed satisfied with this and let Loki take him into his arms. Loki still marvelled at this Steve, how he still seemed very vulnerable, partially in regards to their relationship. He wanted to keep this man out of harms way now more than ever, but he knew that Steve would never allow it. He was fortunate that Thor’s words had come when they did and he had a plan in place.

They were disturbed as the alarms started sounding. Fury come running down the corridor towards them, Phil and Tony close behind. “Cap, Loki. Sorry to break up your little moment, but Selvig says the Tesseract has begun to power up. Looks like the other 'you' is getting ready to join the party.”

Loki nodded slowly. “It will take two hours before the portal opens, so we must be ready in that time.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki arrives.

After much discussion, Fury evacuated all remaining SHIELD personnel and set up a second line of defence with Maria Hill. Phil himself was remaining along with Clint. Selvig had joined the evacuation, leaving the monitoring of the Tesseract to Tony. Loki didn’t want the doctor to fall in to his other self’s hands this time around.

Loki was sat in his room once more meditating, gathering what strength remained. This would be his last fight and he hoped to make it through to its end. He knew there was little he could do to keep Steve safe now, but he could do something. In front of him lay a cuff, one that he had brought with him from the future. He had given it to Steve soon after he was accepted into the resistance. It was spelled with healing magic and would protect from most forms of magical attack. It had proved ineffective against Banner’s weapon and would do little against the Mind stone, but it could help in another way. If they were unsuccessful, Loki’s present self would feel his magic on the cuff and with luck, may intrigue him enough to leave Steve alive.

Loki was disturbed by an alarm sounding. Phil’s voice sounded of the PA system. “Energy levels reaching critical, everyone report to the lab.”

Loki took a moment to smile to himself. It was time, it was nearly over. The future would be decided in this next fight and he could only pray to the Norns that this wouldn’t be for nothing.

Loki was fortunate to arrive at the staircase to the lab at the same time as Steve. The man was dressed in uniform provided by SHIELD and now, as before Loki smiled at how nicely it fitted Steve, even if it was a little over the top. He still had his cowl off, carrying it along with his shield.

“Loki.” Steve said, seriously. “I…..I don’t want to say this but……we need to get the job done and no matter what happens to me, you do what it takes to take him out.”

Loki couldn’t have wished for a better opening. “You should expect nothing less from me, as I expect nothing less from you. However, this should award you some protection from my other self’s magic.” Loki held out the cuff to Steve. Steve raised an eyebrow and took the cuff from Loki. He looked at it curiously. 

“Am I the only one getting one of these or do the others get one too?” His tone suggested he already knew the answer.

“The spells woven into the cuff are tailored to you and are complicated. It would take weeks to create one for each of our teammates. This, I brought with me. I wanted to keep something of yours, but your need now is greater.” Loki explained. He took the cuff back and secured it to Steve’s wrist, covering it with his uniform before he could protest.

“Loki, I can’t take this, it’s not mine.” 

“It was made for you. Steve, it would be wise not to argue with me over this. I swore to do everything in my power to protect you. Please, my love.” Loki replied, a determined look on his face, a look Steve had learnt very quickly to roll with. 

Steve stared at Loki for a moment, before leaning in to kiss him. He pulled reluctantly and putting on his cowl, said. “We better get down there. There isn’t much time.”

 

The others were already in the lab. Thor was full armour as was Tony, with his face plate raised. Clint was carrying his bow, while Phil was in a Kevlar jacket. Phil nodded to Steve and Loki.

“According to Stark, the Tesseract could open at any time. Are you sure the iridium will do its job?” the Agent asked, his question focused at Loki.

Loki nodded. “It is my understanding that it will only allow the amount of energy required to open the portal to be released from the Space stone. When I stepped through, the energy release was uncontrolled which resulted in the building's destruction.”

As Phil moved away, Loki’s eye drifted to the place, thirty feet away, where he had arrived all those years ago. Yet it was going to happen right before his eyes, it was a little odd. Steve stood beside him, providing silent support. It wasn’t like he knew what to do. Everybody else seemed busy doing something.

 

Suddenly, everyone attention was drawn by the sound of the Tesseract gathering power, a swirl of energy surrounding it. The group watched as a beam shot from the Tesseract at the point Loki had indicated on one of his visits to the lab. Steve turned to look for him, to find that Loki had vanished as they had planned. He didn’t have time to worry about that as Tony dropped to the floor, the Arc reactor in his chest getting dimmer. 

Phil got to him first. “It must be the Cube. The metal next to his heart will kill him if the reactor fails.”

“Get him out of here, Coulson.” Steve shouted. Phil nodded and by a monumental effort, dragged Tony out of a side door, heading towards the garage.

The Tesseract began opening a door. It was just big enough for a single person and there was a small boom as the door closed again, the energy dissipating harmlessly away. Kneeling before them was Loki, dressed exactly the same as the one from the future. The only difference was that this Loki held the sceptre, just as future Loki had predicted.

As future Loki had disappeared, all anyone could do was wait for the plan to play itself out, hoping that his predictions proved accurate. The present Loki slowly stood and Steve noted how worn he looked, partly due to travel by the Tesseract but mostly to the treatment he had been subjected to by Thanos. That didn’t mean that the grin on Loki’s face as he raised his head didn’t unnerve him. Steve couldn’t help thinking how insane he looked. He struggled to relate the man in front of him to the one who had become a very important part of his life in a very short space of time. Still he couldn’t think about that now.

Present Loki seemed to look about him and looked confused. He clearly had been expected to see scientists led by Erik rather than Thor and a team of warriors ready to oppose him. 

“Thor.” Loki shouted. “Why would the Allfather use Dark Energy in order for you to dally here?”

This had been what Thor had been expecting from Loki. He was clearly feeling contempt for those around him. “I have come to put an end to your schemes. Loki, hear me. I know what has befallen you and what is to come. You need not fight alone, join us, Brother.”

Loki eyes were wide as he tried to understand what Thor was saying. Still, the hate came first to his lips. “I am not your brother. I never was. Would a brother throw another into an abyss to drift for eternity?”

“You let go, Brother. You felt the pain of Father’s neglect keenly and feared you could never gain his love. But none of that matters, we must unite to prevent the end of all we hold dear at the hands of the mad Titan.” Thor tried to reason with Loki, desperate not the have to hurt him further.

“Enough. How do you know these things? You should not be here. Tell me!!”

“Because I told him.” Future Loki answered from behind present Loki.

Present Loki turned, not truly believing what he was hearing. “What trick is this? Frigga, you cannot fool me. I do not believe it.”

“Mother is not here. You would know if she were. I am real and I have come to stop you.” Future Loki said.

“NOOOOOOOOO.” Present Loki screamed and shot the sceptre at his other self.

 

The Loki clone flickered as the blast passed though it, burning a hole in the wall behind it. Present Loki looked around franticly, searching for the caster, his eyes falling on the gantry where Clint normally sat to observe the lab. Knowing he was spotted, future Loki vanished and reappeared next to Steve.

Present Loki shot again, straight at his other self. Steve pushed future Loki out of the way, blocking the blast with his SHIELD, the energy rebounding up to the ceiling. Clint had an arrow notched and loosed as Steve righted himself. Present Loki blasted the arrow mid-flight before leaping into the air, the sceptre aimed for Clint’s chest. 

Mjolnir flew across the room, knocking present Loki across the room and crashing into the wall. He was up on to his feet and the room filled with his clones. Thor and Clint, unsure which was their real foe, remained on the defensive, looking for some clue. Steve however, seemed unable to see the clones, thanks to the cuff Future Loki gave him. He still missed the real present Loki coming up from behind him, posing to strike.

Future Loki was struggling to regain his feet, the strain of his aging finally catching up with him. Still, he was able to raise his head long enough the see his other self move to attack Steve. With a wave of his hand, he used the last of his strength to dispel the clones, which melted into thin air. He collapsed, finally exhausting his reserves.

The next thing any of them were aware of, there was a sound of a weapon powering up before a fire ball seemed shoot from nowhere, hitting present Loki in the side. He was flung once more in to a wall, this time with the Sceptre flying off in a different direction. The final impact knocked him cold and the fight was over.

Steve and Thor looked towards the direction the weapon fire and saw Phil holding a heavy duty looking weapon. Flaps at the side on the muzzle were closing, locking away the fiery interior. 

In answer to their quizzical looks, Phil said. “It’s a prototype, using the principles the brainboxes learned from the remains of the Destroyer. Loki told me I could use it, that it wouldn’t cause any long-term harm.”

At the mention of Loki, Steve clicked out of combat mode and spun around searching for him. He dropped his shield when he saw him lying of the ground where he had pushed him from harm. 

“LOKI!!!!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the full reality of Loki's condition hits Steve, he panics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissue warning.

“Loki!” Steve screamed when he saw that the man he cared for was lying unconscious on the floor. He ran to him, ripping off his cowl and pulled him into his arms. He was shocked. Loki’s glamor had failed and not only was his skin blue, but he old, ancient in fact. His hair was white, now growing only in patches across his scalp and his lined skin so thin it was almost transparent. He was gaunt and if it wasn’t for him still breathing, Steve would have been sure he was a corpse. Thor was at his side seconds later.

Steve jerked his head up to face Thor. He looked frightened. “What’s happening to him?”

Thor stared at Steve and he was sure he never felt more sympathy for anyone in his life before. “Captain, my brother is dying, becoming old before his time as payment for coming here. There is nothing that can be done.”

A gurney arrived to take Loki to the medical bay. Steve watched as they loaded him on and wheeled him away, Thor close behind. A second arrived a minute later, this time for the younger Loki. Steve stood for a long moment before grabbing his shield and practically ran from the room, heading for his quarters.

Thor followed the gurneys to the medical bay, where Tony was already being monitored. The young Loki was taken to a private room, under guard, the older Loki was hurried to the emergency area and was quickly hooked up to monitors. Thor heard shouts of low heart rate and demanded for this drug and that drug in an effort to keep him alive just that little bit longer.

“Thor.” A broken raspy voice cut through the rest. 

Thor pushed his way passed the medics and took Loki’s frail out stretched hand. “I am here brother. We are together as we should be. The sons of Odin.”

Loki nodded weakly. “He is not here. Does he know?”

Thor hadn’t noticed that Steve hadn’t followed behind him. He looked mournful. “He has taken it badly I think.”

“I knew he would.” Lok replied gruffly. “He thinks it was me I was protecting but it was him. But you were right Thor, I will still be here. There are things I must do before death takes me. I must see 'me' and I need one of the mortal’s computers.”

Thor glanced at the Fury who had arrived to see Loki and had overheard his request. “I’ll get you what you need. This is terminal? Did you know it was going to happen?” When Loki nodded, he continued. “Then I can’t thank you enough for what you have done for us and when the time comes, the world will know.”

 

Phil had seen Steve bolt from the lab and after ensuring that everything was secured with the Tesseract and the Sceptre, he followed. He knew that Steve would be upset by this latest development with Loki, but was surprised that the agent he spoke to pointed in the direction of the sleeping quarters rather than medical.

Phil knocked on Steve’s door but got no answer. There was however sounds of moment coming from inside and knew Steve had to be in there. His security card could override the door lock and his didn’t hesitate to use it.

Steve raised his head from his bag as his door opened and sighed as Phil entered. He had changed in to civilian clothes and packing his remaining stuff into his holdall. He was hoping to get away before anyone realised he was gone, but then he knew that very little got passed the man in front of him.

“I’m sorry, Agent Coulson, but I have one of your drivers waiting for me.” He said, grabbing the uniform he had stripped off and shoving it into the bag. “Tell Fury that he knows where to find me if another mission comes up.”

Phil narrowed his eyes. “Ummm, Cap. The guy you have been involved with for the last few days is currently in medical, fighting for his life. Why are you leaving?”

Steve looked at Phil before he slumped on to the bed, his head in his hands. “It’s too much. He lied to me. I know it was only a few days but I care about him and he lied to me. He told me he would stay with me till the end.”

Phil didn’t say anything but took a few steps closer and crossed his arms. Steve had more to say and he gave him time to say it.

"But he knew” Steve shouted and shot up again slamming his fist into the wall and leaving a very large dent. "He knew what was going to happen and he let me get close. What did he think was going to happen when I found out? That I was not going to care, that I would just brush it off. I can’t do it, I can’t watch him die."

"Didn't think you would be a coward, Captain." Phil shot back. “He promised you to the end, but did he say which end? Ok he knew, he knew what would happen to him and yet he came back to try to save us, to save you, not matter the cost. He’s been through this already remember. I know because he talked to me and from what he told me, he was with you when you died, making sure you weren't on your own. Doesn’t he deserve that comfort too? He at least should hear it from you if you are leaving. Prove to yourself that you really are a good man, not the hero everybody sees but a good man."

Phil stormed from the room feeling as though he had lost some faith in his idol. Deep down he knew that Steve was trying to protect himself, that he was scared, but it didn’t make the hurt any less. He headed to medical, determined to see Loki, if nothing else to make his own goodbyes. It was the least he could do.

Alone, Steve stood for a moment and then went over to the shield that was leant by the door. Slowly he picked it up and ran his fingers along the outline of the star. Then his hand went to the cuff that Loki had given him before the fight. Making up is mind, Steve slung the shield on his back, picked his bag up from the bed and headed out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not hate Steve. this has happened very quickly and he has taken it hard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's final hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tissues needed here

Loki had finished doing what he needed to using the computer and was sitting next to his younger self, who had yet to regain consciousness. Not that Loki was surprised. The combination of Thanos’ control, the fight in the lab and his own magic would most likely require hours if not days to recover from. Loki had explained to Fury what he had done and requested asylum on his younger self’s behalf. Fury had been reluctant but had granted it, on the condition that the younger Loki was as the older one predicted he would be. Loki of course had sweetened the deal with information which was on a memory stick in Thor’s possession. When Loki’s asylum was assured, the information would be handed over.

“Loki.” Thor said, coming up behind him. “You need to rest, Brother.” Slowly, Thor lifted his brother and carried him back to his own bed. The man weighed little more than a child, as he now had very little flesh on his frame. 

“I will soon have my rest, Thor. My body is failing. It will not be long now.” Loki’s weak voice replied. Still he let Thor tuck the sheets around him. Given the warlike nature of his people, old age was not common amongst the Jotun and Loki had never expected to experience it first-hand. He was tired and the room was quieter now that Tony had been collected by his driver, to be taken to his private doctor for examination. He closed his eyes for a moment.

When he opened them again, Loki was surprised and pleased to see Steve sitting next to the bed rather than Thor. “Steve?”

“I’m sorry. I should have come sooner. Coulson came and shouted some sense at me but I should have come sooner.” Steve said, ashamed of himself.

“Do not berate yourself, my love. I kept the truth from you, I wanted to save you the pain I felt when I lost you. That is the real reason I wanted you away from here, but you came and I couldn’t stop myself when I was given the chance for us to be together one last time. Forgive me.” Loki said, reaching out his hand to Steve, who took it.

“You gave your life for these Nine Realms of yours and then think you need to be forgiven.” Steve smiled bitterly. “When you said about your heart beating, you were trying to tell me then I think. After all, it’s more likely that I would have died first. I just need to know why?”

“Because you deserved to live. You and everyone else Thanos killed. So, I made a deal, swapped our places, my life for yours. One for so many, it was worth it to me.” Loki suddenly began coughing violently. A medic hurried to his side, checking his stats. By the look on his face, Steve could tell that time was running out.

Loki still held Steve’s hand tight, even after the spasm subsided. “Steve, I do not have long. There are things you must know. He…” Loki eyes flicked to the room where his younger self lay. “I have bargained with Fury so he may remain on Earth, but he shall need help. I have…….” Loki coughed again, wheezing with each breath. “I have given him all that I am. He has all my experiences and feelings, but they will not be his own. He will need help. All the years I have known you, I have never asked for anything from you. Now I do, promise me you will aid him here.”

Steve paled at the request. “Loki, I don’t think I can. I don’t think I can look at him, seeing him and it not being you.”

“But it will be me. I do not ask for your love for him, but help him. Put the correct path before him and help him to follow it true. Please.”

Steve saw the pleading in Loki eyes and knew he couldn’t refuse the dying man last wish. “I promise.”

Loki seemed to relax a little, as if a burden had been lifted. Still he tried to talk again. “There is more, so much more. Steve, I have given everything I have on the Win…………”

Loki’s eyes rolled back and he began to fit. The medics crowded round him and pushed Steve back slightly. more shouts for a new set of drags echoed around the room and Thor rushed forward from where he had been sitting a few feet away.

Steve watch the efforts made and realised that this was simply prolonging Loki’s suffering. 

“Enough, it’s over.” He said flatly. “Just let him go.”

The medics looked to Thor, as his next of kin, who nodded and they stopped, moving away once more to give Loki’s loved ones room to say goodbye. Steve came closer to the bed and taking Loki’s hand tight in his own, leaned over to Loki’s ear. “I love you.”

Loki took a sharp intake of breath and Steve hoped that meant he had heard him. Moments later, the regular beeping from the monitor slowed and then stopped. Loki was gone.

Steve looked at the man he cared about and then turned away, making for the door. Thor took his arm for a moment. Steve knew what he was silently asking. 

“I was a bastard in the future and I didn’t tell him. I was nearly one now and I’m not sure I’ll forgive myself, but I know he deserved to hear it just once. And it’s not far from the truth. Given time, I know I could have loved him, but time was what we didn’t have.”

Steve glanced at the room where the younger Loki slept. “I’m going home. When Fury lets him out of here, tell him to bring him to my place. I won’t let him down again.”

Steve looked once more at older Loki making one last silent goodbye, before grabbing his bags and heading to the waiting driver and home.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Loki try to figure out where they go from here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an going to put a slight tissue warning, just in case. you will be happy to know the worst is over

Three months later and Steve hadn’t heard a word from Loki. Phil had kept him informed of his progress, but nothing from the man himself. It seemed that it hadn’t been as easy as older Loki had predicted. Young Loki seemed to struggling to deal with the memories that older Loki had given him and wouldn’t communicate with anyone but Thor at first. Recently, he had begun allowing Fury to talk to him but he down right refused to see Steve, despite his requests.

Of course, Steve had spent the time mourning future Loki. His death had cut deep and wouldn’t be recovered from quickly. But Steve wasn’t the type to let himself become depressed, not when there was a job to do.

Thor had returned to Asgard with the Tesseract and Sceptre as soon as he certain that Loki was satisfied to remain on Earth. To everyone's surprise but Thor and Steve, he had been reasonable about staying. Thor had also taken future Loki’s body back for a royal funeral. Part of Steve wished he could have been there, but once he was on Asgard, it could be years before he could return home and that wouldn’t help young Loki.

In the end, Steve paid the New York SHIELD office a visit and requested a meeting with Phil. Two days later, Phil dropped in to his apartment.

“Hey Steve.” Phil said as Steve opened the door. 

“Hey Phil.” Steve pulled the door wide to let the agent past him. Steve made them both coffee and they settled on the sofa. “What happening with Loki? I expected that he would be racing to see me, but instead he runs the other way. I don’t know why he’s doing it.”

“I can’t tell you. Everything I know about him suggests that he is a very complicated man. Like I said before, Thor didn't think he was dealing well with the fact he had been given over forty years worth of memories for events that will never happen.” Phil replied, taking a sip of his drink.

“I need to do something. Loki must have known that he would react this way, that’s why he asked me to help him, but how can I do that if he won’t let me near him?” Steve sighed.

Phil smiled. “Well you will be happy to know I was going to come to see you anyway. He wants to see you. Director Fury has arranged for him to be brought up here. Should arrive the day after tomorrow. You can see him whenever you’re ready.” 

 

Loki was stood by the window of the small meeting room, looking out over New York. It was the first time he had been here and yet he remembered flying through the roof tops on a Chitauri glider, creeping through the broken ruins with a group of mortals, helping fight Thanos’ troops. Memories of things which hopefully would never happen.

Still, the most disturbing memories were the ones of the tall blond man, one of the men that he had fought when he first arrived here. The memories were not what he expected. Times working together, times holding each other, their sexual activities. It wasn’t helped that he was experiencing emotions coupled with this man, very strong ones, ones he was trying to fight. He needed to see this man and afterwards put him from his mind once and for all. Then he might be able to move on and find a place in the mortal realm, or so he tried to convince himself.

Loki heard when the blond entered the room. He knew it had to be him, he knew the feel of the man’s presence. Without turning a round, he could tell that the man had moved to the table.

“Loki.” Steve said. 

The moment had arrived and he couldn’t put it off any longer. Slowly Loki turned. “Greetings, Captain Rogers. Thank you for granting me an audience.”

Even after all his preparation, Steve had started when Loki had finally turned to face him. He looked just as he expected, but the memory of his older self, danced across his mind. Still he was here for a reason, which wasn’t reminiscing on his dead……well he didn’t know what to describe Loki as when they had been together. Boyfriend didn’t seem right. It confused him even more that Loki was back to calling him Captain Rogers.

“Well you can hardly be surprised. I’ve been trying to see you since they told me you were finally awake. I want you to know that whatever happens here today, I will respect your wishes, but I will always be there for you if you need me to be.” Steve said.

“I think that unwise. I am aware of the relationship you shared with my other self, both here and in the future and I wager that he made you aware of his unwelcome additions to my memory. I also know that you abandoned him in his final hours, a truth that did not surprise him.” Loki sneered.

Steve hung his head. “I’m sorry. I was hurt that he hid what was happening to him from me, but surely Thor has talked to you. I came. I was there when he died, I held his hand.”

Loki had been told. In fact he was happy that Steve had been there at the end, provided much needed comfort. But as he had expected, seeing Steve had reminding just how deeply he cared for him and how tender this young man was compared to the man who he had spent twenty years of his life with. He realised he couldn’t keep his defences up nor did he really want to. Steve would never let him go completely anyway.

“Rogers, you must know how hard this has been for me. I have only just met you and yet I have spent a life time with you. I have loved you, I…….I do love you, but none of this was me. The memories I have been given themselves are unclear. Some are stronger than others, the ones of you in particular. Others, I must focus on to bring them forward, and some I cannot see at all. Of course, my most current memories however are clouding nearly everything, given that they are of pain and hurt.” Loki explained. “Did he tell you what I have suffered at the hands of the mad Titan?”

“I understand you were tortured and that you were influenced by the sceptre. That the man is a monster, who wants to enslave the universe.” Steve replied, taking a seat. Loki joined him, sitting as close as he dared.

“The man you knew was many years beyond here, having come to terms with much in his life. That is not who I am, I may never become that. If we continue on this road that we were put on by my other self, are you willing to accept we may never be what we were before?” Loki eyes dropped, not sure if he wanted to know.

Steve reached over and took his hand. “You are not him, he carried such burdens and worries. We have been given a second chance, both of us to make sure things are better between us. If that is only friendship, I…..I can live with that. To be honest, I’m not sure if I could let it become more, certainly not right now. But I won’t let you do this alone.”

Loki didn’t know what to say, but he believed him. Using his other hand, he pushed back the sleeve of Steve jacket to reveal the cuff that was still there. He slowly traced the pattern on the leather, feeling the magic imbued within. This was what his future self wanted, to give both of them a future. Meeting Steve’s eye he nodded, accepting his terms. After all, from this point their future was in their own hands.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have finally come full circle

The Avengers tower was a hive of activity, as it always was after a mission, and even after all these years, it still could overwhelm Loki sometimes. For the last forty years, he had worked with SHIELD and the Avengers to protect the mortal realm. Director Fury had been reluctant to including him on the new team, but Steve had insisted. Of course, he had the ultimate bargaining tool in a team that Fury could place his trust.

The memory stick provided by the older Loki had detailed the true extent of the Hydra influence in SHIELD and the identity of the assassin known as the Winter Soldier. They had been lucky he had taken the precaution as young Loki's memories of these events were unreliable.

Fury couldn’t believe what he was reading and had spent months finding the confirmation he needed of how far the corruption went. The hardest truth to accept was that his oldest friend, Alexander Pierce was the leader of Hydra. He also didn’t enjoy telling Steve exactly who the Winter Soldier really was. Older Loki had left a letter, apologising to Steve, but that didn’t stop him keeping his distance from younger Loki for a few weeks. Still after Bucky had been freed and had started on his recovery, Steve was once more at Loki's side as his friend and together with Tony and the other Avengers, helped Fury purge SHIELD of the rot that had grown within.

Loki had had his own trials. When the Bifrost had been repaired, Thor had returned to Earth and told Loki his presence was required on Asgard. Odin had insisted that he come to answer for his actions in regard to Jotunheim and to prove the truth of what Loki had told Thor of the Aether. Steve refused to let Loki go alone and Thor, surprisingly agreed. It seemed that Thor planned his return specifically to coincide with the convergence and so both Loki and Steve were on hand to help. It resulted in Thor being there to take possession of the Aether before it infected Jane. They were also ready for the Dark Elves' attack, stopping them from dropping the palace shield and defeating Malekith before he could reach his goal. And Frigga lived. On Earth, Erik’s work received the recognition it deserved and he stabilised the realm during the convergence without any adverse effects being noticed by the general public.

After the battle, Loki and Odin were finally able to make peace with each other and Odin, seeing how important Steve’s friendship was to Loki, did something no one expected. Steve Rogers, in recognition of his service to Asgard and the Nine Realms, became the first Mortal to be granted an apple of Idunn, welcoming him into the Asgard people. He then did the same for Jane, much to Sif’s disgust. Loki couldn’t help feeling satisfaction at this point.

Things changed over the years, Loki became more involved with the Avengers, ending up as team leader, while Steve spent more time at SHIELD. Steve had eventually taken over as Director following on from Phil Coulson. Tony gave his tower in New York to Loki under condition he run it as the Avengers base, something he was more than willing to do.

 

Loki had just showered after a mission when a grey-haired man knocked on door of the changing room. “There is a call from the Director for you.” Clint said a smile on his face. He was the Avengers handler, the job Coulson had once held, even though everyone knew he had very little to do, thanks to Loki and Steve.

Loki rolled his eyes. He was surprised it had taken Steve this long, after all he had broken protocol and made Amora vanish into thin air rather than capture her. He ignored the knowing look that Barnes was giving him before slipping on some casual clothes and heading to his office. Loki sat at his desk and opened his holo-display. 

“Loki, the mission brief was to bring Amora in. Why am I looking at an empty holding cell?” Steve asked, looking very attractive in his suit. Being in charge of the worlds intelligence organisation looked good on him, particularly after he got rid of most of the more shady aspects of SHIELD.

“She became an annoyance so I sent her to Jotunheim. It is unlikely my cousins will give her a warm welcome, I can assure you.” Loki replied off-hand, knowing it would infuriate the man who was, on paper, his boss.

“The point was not to send her somewhere in the Nine Realms to have her popping up again a month or two. Thor has agreed to take her and lock her up once and for all, you know this.” Steve shot back, looking aggravated.

“Director, she had Jenkins under her thrall and he was attacking Falcon and Barnes, what would you have me do? Capturing her was not viable at that time. Had I attempted it, one or both of them would be dead.” Loki replied still very calmly.

Steve took on board this new information and slowly began to nod, knowing that Loki would have done all in his power to active their goals. After all, it was his policy not to kill targets if there was an alternative.

“Ok, understood. I need your report on my desk in the morning and I’ll reassign Jenkins. I’ll send you a short list of replacements. Tony’s grandson is showing some promise and can fly almost as well as him.”

“It will be welcome to have Ironman on the team again. You shall have all you require. Farewell.” Loki reached over and shut off the call. He smiled at the formality Steve used when talking to him officially, but they both knew it was for the best and didn’t affect their personal dealings in the slightest.

He spent an hour writing the report and sent it over to SHIELD main office before he went up to the penthouse.

This was Loki’s favourite room in the tower. Looking over New York made him thankful that the future his other self had lived through had never taken place. Still, they were ever vigilant and Earth’s technology had been enhanced by that of Asgard, under Loki’s supervision.

But today, there was something nagging at Loki, something important that he should have remembered. It wasn’t until he reached the room and looked out the window, that it hit him.

 

Steve found Loki looking out over the city, a slightly glazed look in his eyes. Without a word, he slipped his arms around his waist and kissed his cheek.

Their friendship formed quickly after Loki arrived and was more solid than either of them had experienced before. It didn’t matter what happened, the two were always pulled back together, needing the other’s company and strength.

Their romantic relationship took so long that Steve began to fear that it was never going to happen and though his love for Loki had grown as he told Thor it would, he had been about ready to give up on it and begin to look for something new. After all, five thousand years was a long time to sit alone, pining for a man who may never let you in. Then there was an attack on SHIELD and an attempt on Steve’s life by a man called Rumlow, who had been a powerful member of Hydra before Fury’s purge.

Steve had been left fighting for his life and Loki was sure that Steve would have died if not for Odin giving him the apple. It still took him weeks to recover. SHIELD agents and local law enforcement never found Rumlow and Loki never told anyone where he was the two days after the attack. Most people simply were afraid what the answer would be.

After coming so close to losing him, Loki realised that it didn’t matter whose feelings they started as, he loved Steve and refused to maintain the distance between them any longer. Their third first kiss was spectacular as far as they were both concerned and their first night together was just as memorable.

“Are you ok? I didn’t think I was that bad, it wasn’t the worse dressing down I’ve given you. And I do love you, you know that, right?” Steve asked, rubbing small, reassuring circles over Loki’s stomach.

“It’s today.” Loki replied, his voice far away.

“Today?” Steve asked, letting go and moving round to face Loki.

“Today is the day I left. You’ve been dead for a week. We have lived for forty years and the world has not come to an end. The mission he set himself is finally a success.” Loki answered, focusing on Steve. Slowly, he pulled Steve to him and kissed him. “What ever happens from now, it is new.”

Steve nodded, understanding. “Here’s to a new future.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for reading. This one has been very heavy on angst so I'm hoping for some lighter stories to come next, including more from the song series.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome, Please let me know what you think, so I know I'm on the right track


End file.
